Sleepless Nights
by Punkpoet69
Summary: It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel. Gabriella needs a bodyguard to save her from a crazed fan who might want to harm her. Her father's manged her career her entire life so she thinks he just being over protective. I DON'T own High School Musical.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've got a new story to tell and I'm hoping you like it. This is the Prologue a taste of my new creation. _

_Enjoy a bit of a darker side. -Anais_

Romeo and Juliet died for their love, funny how a piece of fiction can become the ideal pedestal for all lasting lovers to follow.

Her lips parted for air but his hands remained firm around her neck. "This is what you do to me," his voice was hushed but not any less determined from when she first began to fight back.

Her fingernails clawed into his glove covered hands as he continued to deny her the air her lungs begged for. Her shirt was torn, her panties slashed up the middle. He watched her for days flaunting around that coffee cream skin underneath her uniform. Now he could barely contain himself as he reached for the dagger.

Shakespeare knew his way around a love story, he knew of the tragedy, despair, and ability to give your life for the one you loved. He knew of the countless hours one would spend watching their object of affection pour coffee for strangers. That for the one you loved you couldn't help but be so devoted that you would spend every moment of your day following their every move. Watch them pick out fruit at the supermarket, adjust your work schedule so that on their lunch break you could sit at a distance and watch them flip though the pages of a book.

The thrust of the dagger in her abdomen punctured the skin with one quick jab, placing all his force and frustration into the release of their love. Her eyes were shutting softy and he felt the climax of his high coming down. The struggle stopped and her body lay limp beneath his. Admiring her beauty he took in the faint loss of color on her lips, lips that once gave a rose such shame because it could not compete in beauty or softness. How her dark strands curled over her bare shoulder and pooled beneath her neck.

Shakespeare had given Romeo a weak, defenseless, role as Juliet's lover, made him incapable of feeling anything but love and pain. This was real love, becoming one with someone in their last hours of life. Being there to gently sweep the hair from their eyes and watch as they drift into the light.

It was over now, everything about his Juliet gone without another thought. He was done with her, he could no longer bare the reject she was forcing on him by denying his gifts. Destroying his love letters and changing the locks on her door.

He never met a lock he couldn't pick, never met a boyfriend he couldn't get rid of and most importantly he never deny himself of his very own Juliet. He left her apartment through the same window he entered. He climbed down the fire escape and landed on the cold street removing his mask and gloves. He walked down the block where a bunch of homeless men gathered by a fire from a trashcan where he added the burn by tossing his disguise.

Walking across the street he opened his car and got in, wrapping his hands around the steering wheel and feeling the cool air rush over his body. He hadn't felt this good since the red headed teacher four years ago. A small frown purged his lips, had it really been that long since that incredible feeling? There had be a total of three girls in between and all of which he felt nothing for, just the primal instinct to prey and kill. He let out a sigh and turned on the car, the radio just loud enough to be heard over the engine but not by any one but himself.

"_So Ella, tell us more about this new album?" the radio announcer asked his guest. _

"_It's about me, experiencing feelings I've never felt before and just learning along the way."_

"_this is your second album is it not, and theirs word of a third for next year?"_

"_I like to keep busy, gets my mind off of the loneliness that comes along with show business,"_

His finger turned the volume knob as he listened to the voice on the radio. She sounded so venerable.

"_So what's life like now that you album is a best seller?"_

"_I'd say it's about the same you know I love what I do, and I do it for the fans." _

"_Speaking about love, is there anyone special?"_

"_No, not at all, I guess you could say I'm still waiting on my Romeo? "_

"_Well you heard it live here on kbgh station 4.89 Romeo if you're out there Ella waiting." _

His hands pushed the power button as his car filled with silence. She was too powerful, not vulnerable enough for him, however maybe that's what he needed someone with a little fight in them, someone who wanted to live and had something to live for. Closing his eyes he pictured her beneath his body and trembling, screaming, she would be his prize.

Slowly his car pulled out and he made his way down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chucks, she hated chunks. She made a note to never eat a snail again as long as she lived. At least the dress fit? It was from a design she couldn't remember and it was a clingy black cloth that loved her body in a way she'd only dream of. All of those mornings of looking into a pristine bowl weren't for nothing, before you go off on a poor kid with an eating disorder, sympathy trip let's put two things on the table.

She was not a kid; in fact, in her world, age was nothing but a number on her resume.

If someone was paying you 2 million dollars to fit into a dinner dress and eat meal with a bunch of strangers you'd act a little differently too.

Truth is, before you have the balls to judge anyone about the choice they make think about it, if you could live the American dream what you would become for the right price.

Gabriella turned on the faucet and wiped away a bit of vomit from the sides of her mouth. Then she reached into her purse and revealed a box of tic tacs. "God I hope this is over soon." Gabriella looked back at her face, it was flawless, her makeup still intact. There was a knock on the door and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just a moment," she called to the person on the other side. Lifting the small handful to her lips she chewed and then closed her small purse.

People were everywhere the hotel was on loan to her record company in a celebration of her 3rd album going platinum. "Ella!" The high pitched sound of someone to rich for doing absolutely nothing priced the room. Her mother had a voice like that, before the crack and heroine. Quickly Gabriella took a champagne flute from a passing waiter and cradled it's weight between her fingers as she watched Mrs. and Mr. Elwood's come towards her.

"Darling, it's been ages."

It really hadn't been ages, unless three days is the new decade. Gabriella leaned in for a fake air kiss. "Oh my god I know," she said in the best happy to see you voice she could muster. People like them had to be treated a certain way, almost like you were on their time. Gabriella didn't get to where she was now by letting people know what she actually thought or by being shy either. "I love you hair it's so fantastic." She hated it; but she was being paid to say she liked it.

"How is our favorite rock star?" Mr. Elwood said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Good I hope."

"I'm better than good," Gabriella lied as she brushed some hair back "I mean come on triple platinum." Gabriella gave the older man a small hug and he took the opportunity to feel her up placing a hand on her ass. She hated that he'd seen her naked. She also hate that his wife is too dumb to notice. Women in Hollywood are different from others, like a rare breed. It was never about love, never about actual loyalty or good deeds. Being a Hollywood woman meant accessories and power. "So how are the kids?" Gabriella smiled as she looked out into the crowd and also kept an ear on the Elwood's.

"Jessica is crazy about the new CD made me promise to get it signed," the woman said as she pulled out a CD and pen from her purse.

"Wonderful." Gabriella signed the CD and she smiled politely while slipping away from them. Ever since her first hit single her name seemed to stop belonging to her. It took this form of something that was way beyond her control. Her name was money; it was the golden ticket to any velvet rope, the password to free items as long as she wore them for the hound dogs that paraded around her to get a picture. Her name was bigger than her, and it was still growing. Gabriella looked up at the big wall with her face on it her name in pink glitter besides it. Her own image was something different altogether. Gabriella tasted the champagne and then she looked over to her left to find none other than her manger. "Justin," she whispered as he slipped his hand around another Barbie doll he picked up this morning at the hotel pool. "Justin," he was nothing but an employee on daddy's pay roll. Her babysitter and go to person if anything made her unhappy.

"What?" he said looking over at her. "What do you want Ella?"

Gabriella crossed her arms. "Can I please go up to my room now; I think I'm done mingling."

Justin rolled his eyes and looked over at the girl with blond hair and pink highlights. Another Hollywood wife in training, that or a call girl, in Hollywood there was no such things as surprises. Gabriella watched as the girl whispered something in his ear and he turned to her and smiled. "It's alright, just hold on a moment I have to deal with the pop star," he told his date.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Justin I want to be up in my room."

"Ella, baby you're the life of the party." Justin gave a fake laugh as he looked down at his watch. "It's only ten minutes to 9."

"As if anyone would notice I was gone. There's enough liquor and people here to make it without me."

Justin rolled his eyes and motioned over a big African American body guard from the side. "Take Miss Montez to her room, see that she has all that see needs for the night."

"Yes boss." Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as she watched the man in a suit lead her up the stairs. Her phone was sending vibrations on her arm through her purse and she reached in to answer it.

"Gabriella," Sharpay's voice rang on the other end.

"Shar, what's up?" she said waiting behind her body guard as he pushed the button for the elevator. They only taken one flight of stairs to make an exit from the camera's and people in the main lobby, now they stood in a empty hall on the second floor.

"There's a hot club that's paying for me to be seen there I figured maybe we should celebrate the right way instead of that lame brain party your father planed."

Gabriella walked into the elevator and smiled into the phone. "I can't believe he didn't invite you."

"I can. Your father's an asshole who wants you to be miserable, sneak out with me, and show him he can't get between true love."

Gabriella laughed she could almost see the pout on Sharpays lips. Gabriella glance at the man standing beside her in the elevator. He was looming another piece of hired help from daddy dearest. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at her feet. It be a shame to let this outfit go to waste on a old style party filled with nothing but her father's friends and important people who could only up her reputation. "I'm sorry Shar I hear a long hot bubble bath in my future."

"You're so bad, get your sexy ass down here I'm already outside your hotel in back."

"You're A-mazing."

After hanging up her phone they walked off the elevator. Gabriella tucked her phone away and followed him to her room. "Tony would you mind getting me some bath salts and lotions. I have aches and pains," She said with a small smirk. "Maybe you could work them out for me?"

The body guard let her into the room his eyes smirking as his lips remain straight. "Right away Miss Ella." As soon as he shut and locked the door Gabriella rolled her eyes. Did he have to call her by that phony name? quickly placing her glass down she walked into her room and sprayed a fresh dose of perfume, she pulled her hair back with a clip, grabbed a sliver belt added more beads around her neck and downed another hand full of tic tacs. She was out the window and down the fire escape on her way to an actual party.

Gabriella got in the limo and smiled as Sharpay hung up her phone and looked over at Gabriella. "Chad is a doll he's sneaking us in no hound dogs, Taylor doesn't know and it's all good."

Gabriella smirked. Taylor was her agent, possibly just another person to suck up to her father. She wasn't sure but she bet her father just paid because he couldn't be an agent himself. Chad was Sharpay's Agent and sometimes it seemed like Gabriella had the short end of the stick seeing as how Chad knew all the fun stuff and all the great things that Sharpay needed in her career. Gabriella smiled as she listened to Sharpay talk about Ryan latest movie, he was her twin brother and a out of the closet raging activist. When they were little, Ryan and Sharpay made their big break on a movie as twins trying to get their father together with their nanny.

The club was beating with the rhythmic motion of sins and deceit. Sharpay threw her hands up and hollered "The party is here bitches!"

Gabriella laughed as she trailed in behind her and the night took flight as they danced and laughed. Gabriella forgot about Mrs. Elwood and she let the layers of Mr. Elwood fade away into air around her.

She danced with tall men, dark men, handsome men, and grabby horn dogs. The attention drove her wild and made her feel wanted and gave her a passion for dancing. Nothing was sexier than a man who couldn't keep his hands off you.

It wasn't until about midnight that Gabriella and Sharpay stumbled out of the club in each other's arms the hound dogs ran at the chance to see her, to click away at their flashes. They were nothing but dogs waiting for their next paycheck willing to ruin some one's life if it meant the cover of people magazine. Sharpay and Gabriella called them hound dogs, because they were always on the hunt and ruthless once they got the scent of something alive.

"That's right, we're lesbian lovers." Sharpay said as she tossed arms around Gabriella. "And tonight we're going to make a video to prove our love and celebrate the third album."

"Be on the lookout for the sex tape!" Gabriella added as Chad ushered them into the limo.

"Really ladies?" Chad said as he too got into the limo.

It wasn't until the next morning when she woke up on Sharpay's bed in her pajamas, the maid knocking on the door that the alcohol lifted and her head throbbed. "Oh my god what time is it?" she said jumping off the bed.

"Mrs. Montez, Your manger is here he wants to see you."

Sharpay mumbled and looked over at the clock. "Who demanded the wakeup call at 7am?"

"My father," Gabriella said pulling on her dress. "He's going to flip."

"Call me when he's done."

"Will do," Gabriella said as she headed for the door.

"How could you!" Gabriella sat in her father's office. "I and hundreds of others moved heaven on earth to plan last night's party in your honor and this is how you reacted."

Gabriella placed a hand on her forehead. "Yeah dad, I know."

"Do you know that millions are watching your every move? You're a role model; parents want their child to be safe when they pick up your CDs, when they watch movies you make an appearance in. I know you weren't born yesterday, you understand the business just as much as I do." Her father placed both hands on the desk his suit open his tie hanging from his neck. Luis Montez was a no play man, after her mother died Gabriella was left staring at her father, alone in the world and stuck with a man who saw dollar signs and fame in his daughter appearance. "If you keep this up Miley Cyrus will be making millions and you'll be nothing but a has been, is that what you want?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" he father's voice rose twelve volumes. "Ella I've done just about everything I can to make you a success, you living comfortably I manage your career so you don't really have to work. All you have to do is sing and dance how hard can that be?"

"I'm tired of being just a robot for you I don't even get to sing songs I want or dance my way."

"You should be grateful for all I've done to boost your career, you'd ruin it with three bars of that punk crap that Evan kids performs. Parents do not like their kid listening to someone who dress half naked and goes around not giving a rat's ass."

"Sharpay is doing just as well as I am and she cares a lot."

"About nothing!"

"At least she doesn't have to have an army to keep her lock away everyday!

"If you didn't always find a way to define me you wouldn't need them but you're just as careless as she is!"

"Yeah, whatever it takes to make you sleep at night," Gabriella pushed herself up and made her way out of the room.

"Justin get in here." Her father voice echoed as Gabriella left it behind her. She needed a drink and her Gucci sunglasses.

"I'm tired of this happening I want action I want it now, where were you when she snuck out?" Luis sat down and looked at Justin with annoyance.

"Sir I was attending to guest," he said placing his hands in his pockets.

"I want Tony gone and I'll take care of hiring his replacement." Shifting papers on his desk he picked up the tabloid of Gabriella and Sharpay arm and arm with the headline. **Ella and Sharpay sex tape?**

"Sir if I may, I told Tony to see her upstairs and I even-"

"Get out of my sight Justin." Luis said in a flat tone. He didn't have time for Justin's excuses.

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Lester looked at down at his files scattered on the desk. "You want one of my boys?"

"Yes, at this point I think it's necessary for us to have the ultimate protection." Luis leaned back in his chair, "I've given you a healthy donation along with a chance to promote on Ella's tour, she'll put on a show for the boys if you want to take this a step further but I assure you she need to be watched after, sometimes I have no idea what to do anymore."

Lester placed a hand on his chin and let out a sigh and looked at his brother. He was an L.A. star manger, the big shot in the family, Mr. Blackberry and superstar daughter. "I don't know if a body guard to a superstar is what our president considers a national security."

"You'd let your niece go unprotected and continue down this destructive path." Luis said checking his phone for the third time.

Lester was quiet for a moment, he did have a sergeant who had put up for his resignation. Leaning back in his own chair he let out a sigh. "I think I might have someone, he wants out but two more years on his tour."

"Let me see his file."

"No,"

"I'm not going to let a stranger watch my daughter."

"I'm not going to invade the privacy of my solider."

"Fine." Luis looked at his phone, "Ella has been getting a lot of fan mail and I've noticed that there is one in particular that is a bit…." Luis paused. "The guy is a little obsessed, and he knows things."

"Have you told Gabriella."

"Of course she knows. But she thinks she's unstoppable. Besides she shouldn't have to worry about these things, and I just want her protected." Luis placed his phone in his pocket. "Will you help me or not?"

"Hold on," Lester stood up and pointed to the solider in the room. "Bring me Sergeant Bolton."

"Yes sir."

Lester looked back at Luis "Why the urgency?"

"There was a man found on our premises he was breaking into the house and our last bodyguard let him get away."

"Gabriella know about this?"

"No she doesn't, I want to keep her safe not scare her."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't told her about the possibility of a stalker showing up on her doorstep, which is a danger to her safety."

Luis shrugged. "She doesn't need to know,"

Lester sat back down. "Your right she does need protection and not just from her stalker."

Troy stared into his locker and picked up a photo of him and small blond girl riding piggy back on his shoulders. Three years ago his sister passed away from cancer so his niece was the only family he had left. She was away at boarding school and 8 years old. He'd been through two tours of duty he was ready to be out, ready to make a home for Cynthia his niece. He'd saved enough and he wrote when he could. Troy placed the picture back in the locker, grabbed his brown shirt to pull over his head. Then he pulled on his over coat and began to button it.

He hadn't had much of a romantic shot at meeting any woman, seems most girls think the man in a uniform is hot, that is, until the being overseas, unreachable and not around. Girls liked knowing their boyfriend was going to come home in one piece. Not risk the chance of coming home handicapped or worst. Troy took a deep breath; his life was one disaster after the other. His parents' divorce had led him down the wrong path while his sister had been the success. Then his parent's death which had destroyed everything and reason he choose to join the military and clean his act up. He could take so many things back in his life but the past was over. Troy closed his eyes, it wasn't right, him not being there when they died. Troy shut his locker and looked down at his BDU. The Army had made him a better man, made him appreciate what he had, made him remorseful that he hadn't taken care of it when he had the chance.

"Sergeant!" the voice called down the role of lockers.

Troy snapped to attention "Yes sir," he saluted.

"Major General has requested your company in his office."

"Yes sir."

Troy followed the man down the hall and into the General's office.

"Sergeant Bolton," The general at the desk stood up and in the room was another man in a suit. "This is a Luis Montez."

Troy remained at the door and stared in on the two men and the soldier who brought him there. "Sir?"

"Bolton, you're a good soldier, and I have a proposition for you."

"Yes sir."

"Please have a seat," Lester said as he motioned to the other chair besides Luis.

"Yes sir."

"He's well disciplined, I like that." Luis looked over the young man sitting down next to him. He wasn't as built as Tony, hopefully he was a smart guy.

Troy glance at the man besides him, his suit and expensive accessories meant that he was just a flashy guy, someone who thought money solved everything.

"Mr. Montez needs a body guard."

"Sir with all due respect, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I know you wanted to resign, but how about instead of serving two years for us we make a deal." Lester placed his file on the desk top. "This operation is a big one and it's dangerous."

"Sir, I've been a sniper for the last 4 years." Troy looked from Luis to Lester.

"Bolton, you're going to be working for Mr. Montez, serve your two years and then you're free to do as you please."

"I'll pay 25,000 dollars both years."

Troy eyes widen, that would mean on top of what he saved he'd have 50,000 dollars enough to be able to send Cynthia to college and take care of them.

"It's low risk, I know you want out to take care of your niece. This might be a good choice."

Troy sat back and marveled at the choice in front of him. He looked at the man besides him. "Who am I protecting?"

"My daughter, she's a famous icon and she has mail coming in from someone suspicious, some kind of stalker."

"Aren't the police involved I mean I think and officer might be better suited?" Troy looked back at Lester.

Luis placed a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me it's better this way, police involve the press and that's the last thing we need...more attention."

"So what do you say Bolton?" Lester leaned back in his chair.

"Will I still have my army pay?"

"Of course, you're still working for us, why wouldn't we pay you."

Troy nodded, and then he let his hands rub against his pants. He had nothing to lose 50,000 to gain plus his pay. "I'll do it."

Troy was silent as he rode in the limo besides Mr. Montez. He'd had an hour to gather his things and then he was seated beside Mr. Montez on o a plane to L.A. They hadn't spoken much just the few causal exchanges. He listened to a few phone calls and he tried his best to remain positive about being someone babysitter for the next two years.

Once they arrived at their destination he followed Mr. Montez into the house there was a woman who took the bag from his arm and man who held out a hand for his coat and hat. "It's part of my uniform."

"Not here it is," Mr. Montez hung up his phone. "Your job is to protect my daughter; you as of this point have one goal, one track mind, keep her out of the papers, and keep her home."

"I'm sorry is this a prisoner or a girl?"

The man took his camouflage jacket leaving him in his cargo pants brown shirt and boots. Troy felt the cool breeze from inside the house.

"My daughter is sneaky and convincing; just remember that I'm paying you not her." He began to walk away hand in pocket. "Good luck Sergeant, because if you can't handle her I'll find someone else who can."

Troy stared up the stair as the man disappeared. "What the hell?"

"This way to your room sir." The butler smiled and led him to the stairs. Troy looked around as he watched photos on the wall pass them by. All the pictures featured a girl with dark curls; at first she was shaking hands with different people then hugging a blond. The higher up he followed the younger the girl became.

Once he was in the room the maid left and the butler disappeared. Troy looked at the full size bed the dresser and the closet. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked around the small blank room. He could deal with this, the bed was too big, the closet space wasn't needed but he'd deal with it.

From below he heard noise coming out the balcony door he looked down into the pool were a blond and brunette were swimming. So this was it, watch that little girl down there and he'd be Scott free, 50,000 dollars and a new start.

Sharpay looked up to see a man looking down on them from the balcony. "Hey, who's that?" she asked adjusting her yellow bikini.

Gabriella looked up to where she was pointing. "Probably another one of dad's for hire." Rolling her eyes she looked up at him with hate. "He doesn't look like he'll last a week."

"Two weeks tops."

"You're on."Gabriella sighed as they shook on it and took their drinks from the tray. Gabriella smiled and waved up at him gaining a small wave in return. "I almost can't help but feel sorry for him."


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a photo shoot, releasing her new clothing line. Her father had set everything up and Justin was on set taking care of everything. Gabriella was dress in a pair of low rise jeans and pink tang top with a dingy green vest her hair was down and curls every strand place to portray a wild look. The scene was a gas station, old and abandoned the street was shut down and with a crew and props the scene looked rustic and vintage like her new line. Gabriella came out of makeup and made her way on scene, when she got up this morning Justin and her 'new' bodyguard were going over her schedule for the day.

Justin took joy in bossing around new people. They hadn't lost respect for him yet and who was she to take a simple joy from him. At least this bodyguard wasn't over weight like Tony, he looked as though he could at least chase down a purse snatcher worst case scenario. Gabriella came up to the fuel pump.

"Ella, darling, you look amazing… please stand over here and just give me that sexy innocents." The photographer almost seemed to get off on being behind the camera. Gabriella bit her tongue and went to stand by the fuel pump. Her heals made her cafes curve and her bottom rise as she posed herself. This was show biz you could donate millions, sing a song about freedom or a broken heart, but at the end of the day people wanted you for your sex appeal. Magazine had called left and right looking for her to place her body on their covers, not because of the interview, but because her image on the cover meant sales. Gabriella grabbed the hoses and held it to her hip as she leaned back on the machine.

She was getting older, slowly trying to bust away from the image of her childhood. It didn't help that her father insisted that the guest show appearances be on channels directed for young children. She was tired of being a role model, it felt as though she was just being judged for everything she did. It was like she was trapped in a forever seal of 15 when she was actually the ripe age of a 24 year old in her prime. No, instead she was a balance act twelve feet in the air with no net. Wearing modest attire and still have the sexual hold on her male audience, to adapt to the older generation through her music and still play the role of a teenager alongside actors on the big screen.

"Ella, grab the tires and straddle it," the photographer called. What he really meant was to grip on to it like it was a man underneath her and at the same time pretend she was on a seesaw at age 5. Hollywood was a place for mix messages, a venue for all the sexual innuendos without the actual sex. Showing a bra strap was unacceptable, getting out of the car was a talent, and holding yourself against the hound dogs was like a walking disease.

Gabriella had to change her clothes into the next outfit. Before retreating to her dressing room she stopped for a small snack. Something she wouldn't have to vomit later on, being a star also meant that off camera people waited on you. She could do, say, or go where ever she wanted and people would kiss her ass and try to remain in her good graces. Gabriella picked up an apple and she her hands bumped into to someone else's. "Excuse me?" she said looking up to meet blue eyes.

"Sorry Miss Montez," he said placing both hands behind his back. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and camouflage pants around his ankles where black combat boots.

"Well aren't you a walking fashion suicide," she said with a raise brow. Gabriella picked up the apple and brought it up to her lips. "Am I to assume your name is G.I. Joe?"

"No Maim, my name is Sergeant Troy Bolton, Maim." He saluted and came to attention.

Gabriella looked around to find everyone moving along as if this was a normal routine. "Don't call me Maim."

"Yes Miss." He responded with a small nod.

"I think I like G.I. Joe better," she said before sinking her teeth into the apple and taking a bite. "So tell me G.I. Joe are you an ass man or boob man." she smirked as his cobalt blue eyes flashed in surprise. He wasn't prepared for everything. "Does the army even let you have a sex life or is all that muscle and steal a waste of sexual frustration?"

He remained silent and Gabriella smirked. "Figures," slowly she backed away from the table, moving her hips as she turned around and causally walked away.

Troy watched as his assignment slithered away from him. Apparently she was a bit more liberated to be the daddy's little girl her father led her on to be. Troy reached for and apple and brought it to his lips taking a bite as he continued to watch the assignment disappear into a trailer.

"She's a little bottle rocket isn't she?" Justin came up beside him he had a blue tooth device in his ear and Troy paused for a moment before answering.

"She's an assignment; once I have more time to level the ground it'll be fine."

"Says you and the last seven bodyguards." Justin grabbed a doughnut and smiled. "Ella is want you call a Diva capital D."

"Well I'll know more, soon enough." Troy leaned his weight to the side. "I need the files of everyone she comes into contact with on a daily bases, I need to know where she's going with who and how well I can trust them."

"Done and Done," Justin handed him a few files he hand in his arms.

"Is your file in here?"

"You're kidding me right?" Justin let out a small laugh and then shifted uncomfortably when Troy's facial expression hadn't changed. "Alright fine, if it makes you feel better I'll have to you by tomorrow."

"Tonight," Troy said sliding the files under his arms.

"Fine," Justin took a bite of his doughnut and walked away, leaving Troy in silence once again.

As soon as Justin was a few feet away he cursed under his breath. "I don't believe this the tramp gets a stalker and I get Mr. Army guy." He said biting at his donut. "Yuck what are these sugar free?" Justin tossed the donut into the trashcan were a small man stood scribbling in his notebook unseen.

During lunch Troy sat behind Gabriella and the Blond as they had lunch inside a fancy restaurant. He was having only water. He opened the file to peer into the eyes of the blond who was sitting at the table next to Gabriella. She was a singer slash actress, her parents were still both very much alive and rich enough to not care what their daughter did because it would have no effect on their wallet. Sharpay unlike Gabriella had only put out two CDs the first a bit of soft rock her latest was an alternative rock album. She was party girl, nothing old about that when it came to the rich and famous. From their body language he saw trust and comfort in the small ways that they laugh at each other, the angles of their bodies. Sharpay was nothing more than her best friend which brought him to the many tabloid cut outs of her and Gabriella walking out of clubs drunk, beating Camera men off with a purse and a photograph of them together mooning the camera men. Troy closed the file and continued to watch them.

"So how is Mr. brooding going?" Sharpay asked bringing the straw up to her lips.

"He's nothing but a robot in G.I. Joe clothes." Gabriella leaned back in her chair and stole a small fry. "I can't believe he's going to be following me around dressed like that."

"Well that'll give the Hound dog something to flash their cameras at." Sharpay tilted her head and smiled at him offering a little wave. He didn't respond. "He is kind of creepy though."

"Doesn't matter, he won't last long." Gabriella said lifting her shades and turning slightly to face him. His face was set in stone, blank and void even as he lifted his water glass to his lips.

"I know that look you have something up your sleeve." Sharpay said leaning back in the chair and pushing her blond hair out of the way.

"He wants to be the body guard, I say get ready, get set, time to get dirty." she said with a small smirk.

"Gabriella sometimes I swear we were meant to be sisters." Sharpay smirked and let out a small giggle as they clicked their glasses.

Troy looked over at the girls as Gabriella stood from his seat and he also shot up.

"Down boy," Gabriella smiled. "I have to use the ladies room." As she went towards the rest room he followed. "No, no, no.." Gabriella looked at Sharpay then back at him. "You're not going to go in with me, that's like a step above sexual harassment."

Troy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll sit right here."

Gabriella smiled and nodded at Sharpay, "Thank you for the privacy."

Troy shook his head and sat down.

As Gabriella disappeared, Troy reached for his water.

"You're cuter than the last one."

Troy looked over at Sharpay as she smiled at him from behind her glass. "Is that right?"

"Where did they dig you up from?" she asked as she placed her glass down and looked into her bowl of salad.

Troy watch the bathroom door as it shut behind Gabriella. "United States Officer Training Corps." It was silent for a while between them and Troy's eyes remained on the door never once veering towards Sharpay, although he was aware of where and what she was doing the entire time.

"Why are you a body guard?" She asked as she lifted her fork. "Actually I should ask how much it took to make you a body guard?" she said looking up and sliding the fork between her lips.

His eyes drifted to her then Troy looked back at the bathroom door. He slowly got up, "I'm going to wait in the car please do tell Miss Montez we have to be at the studio before 5pm."

Sharpay nodded and smiled. "No problem," she said shaking her foot a bit as she picked at a piece of lettuce.

Gabriella closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking over to the mirror she pulled out her lip gloss and then her eye shadow, after a quick adjustment she looked at the window above one of the stalls and hoisted herself up. As she pulled herself through the window she softly landed with a thud on the concrete street behind the restaurant. No cameras, no hound dogs, and no G.I. Joe. Gabriella walked towards the street slowly keeping an eye for anyone that might cause a commotion. As she got to the corner Gabriella check for the limo where her driver was having a cigarette break as he leaned on the passenger side door.

If he saw her he'd rat her out. That was the thing about staff when her father paid for it, no one was on her side. In her 23 years of living she'd learned that people felt afraid of her father as much as she did. Only Sharpay was immune to him, which made Gabriella admire her more. Sharpay was a take it as you see it girl. Gabriella was sneaking out of bathroom so she could blow off her studio appointment, maybe shop a little do something to get her father's attention and give G.I. Joe the boot.

"Next time I'm waiting by the door, no locks, no attitude." Gabriella jumped back as Troy appeared around the building as she turned. Instantly he grabbed her arm and led her to the limo. "Believe it or not I'm actually here to protect you and I intend to do my job." As they came towards the limo her driver quickly put out his cigarette and pulled the door open for them.

"No you intend to keep my father happy," she said as he grabbed the door, dismissing the driver. "Your nothing but a sell out."

"And your nothing but a girl with money and too much free time," he said pointing inside the limo. "Get in or I'll put you in."

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest but gave up and turned to get in the car. it was useless to argue as long as her father was flashing money in his face there was no way he was going to see her side of the story. See that the last thing she had was free time, that there was nothing about her that said she was a girl. Gabriella pulled her skirt down and fixed her hair, he probably had no idea about her life, she doubted he even knew who she was. Leave it to daddy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: (feel free to skip.) **_

_So it's come to my attention that maybe this isn't as cool as I thought it would be. It seems like I've lost some readers and turned off a few of you. I hate it when I'm reading something or I like a certain author and they flip the script on me. It's like a hard dick that goes soft in the middle of sex, who wants that? Not me and I'm sure not any of you. Unfortunately I will be continuing with this story and I guess it just is what it is. I'm not always going to write the lovy dovy story because everyone wants it. I think sometimes it's good to write the hatey watey story because it's different. This is me taking a step out of my comfort zone and if you like it then keep reading if you don't what can I say, it's not my last story and it's not my last idea and maybe it's just a matter of sitting this one out. Whatever the case I hope you do read and I hope you do enjoy, as a writer my mission is to tell a story and that's what I'm doing. _

_-Anais_

Gabriella put the headsets on and Troy remained in the other room watching her through the glass. He causally looked down into the file of Chad Danforth he was Sharpay's agent and he also got them into most of the clubs. Standing up Troy listened as the man at the console table tapped a button and spoke to Gabriella.

"Ella, baby we need you to sing the chorus on sneaker night."

She nodded in return and placed both her hands on her headsets. Troy watched through the window crossing his arms as she sang the requested note. She was a pretty girl, her hair wrapped around her shoulders in a river like way almost silk to the touch when some it brushed against his arm. Troy took a deep breath, had it really been that long since he had a sexual female relationship. His eyes leveled on her hips as she tapped her hand against her thigh keeping rhythm.

"So, you digging the track or what?" The man turned towards Troy and smiled.

"I don't know what you're asking?" Troy said his brows scrunching up as he looked at the man.

He smiled his skin dark and his teeth a peal white. "Do you like the music?"

"I guess," Troy closed the file behind him and turned his attention to the man. "How long have you worked with Gabriella?"

"Dog I've been with this little homie since the beginning man." he said with a chuckle as he leaned back. "She as good has hitting the jack pot"

Troy nodded and let out a sigh, obviously his intentions where pure. Troy looked around the room taking in all the buttons lights and monitor on the screen. "How secure is the building?"

"Well I have a camera right here that tells me who is on the other side of that door." he pointed to the door behind him.

"Does the bath room have a window?"

"Not exactly, it has a kind of these glass blocks I mean this was a warehouse before we turned it into this recording studio."

"Can anyone just get in?"

"Well they have to get past the secretary and then security. There are crazy people out there dog."

"Yeah I'm aware." Troy rolled his eyes and returned to his seat. He opened the file on Taylor, her agent another person he would need to talk to soon.

When she was done in the studio he was back at the house and she was securely in her room and he was seated at the door, looking at the wall before him. They were almost done for the day there was interview scheduled for tonight, Troy let out a deep breath, if this was a normal day he'd hate to see a busy one. Could he really take following her around all day? Sitting outside rooms for the next two years? Was this really the right choice, seemed like a waste of his talent and military training.

The door opened and she step out in a summer dress that hung to her curves. "Alright, tell me I look like Americas sweetheart?" she said making a little twirl so her dress floated out. Her hair was in braid with loose strands out of place and out of the room came her stylist and makeup people.

Troy didn't understand why she couldn't just dress herself, why it took three people to dress someone so … his eyes rested on her hips and ranked down her long legs.

"I take it, it's been a while G. I. Joe?"

"I'm sorry?" Troy blinked and tore his eyes away from her ankles; he was in too deep already.

"Yeah, you're staring," she said with a small laugh.

Troy looked away and stood up, "I'm sorry." Troy began to walk down the hall as her makeup people and stylist filtered down the stairs.

"No you're not," Gabriella smirked and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Troy didn't acknowledge her instead he step aside and let her through. Once they were downstairs he sat in another room as her interview took place.

Gabriella smiled at the small woman as she sat politely on couch next to her. Reporters were nothing but a big billboard for everything wrong in America. Gabriella had many exchanges with reporters or hound dogs as they all fought to get as close to the stars as possible, everyone wanting the winning story, the money shot photo or the thousands you'd pay them off if they got into files they shouldn't.

"So your saying that your relationship with Pop star Sharpay Evans is nothing but a friendship?" she said hold the recorder to Gabriella with a firm grip.

Gabriella smiled and the camera man took a photo. "Sharpay and I are almost like sisters, we joke around and we might party together but that's all it is. Two young girls acting like young girls." Gabriella gave a friendly shrug. "Sharpay and I have been tight since our movie appearance together for Disney and well my father might not approve of the parties and late nights but I believe it just about going through life making mistakes and learning as you go."

"You're a very insightful girl." The woman smiled as she looked back down at her notes. "Please tell us are there any big projects coming up for you?"

Wouldn't she like to be the first to know? Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes while on the outside she smiled and held up her hands. "I been working on some things here and there and with people but at this point it's still too early to say." That should hold everyone for a while, the trouble with show biz is your only as good as your last act and only as famous as the next impending step. The trick was to always let everyone know that you're nothing but a bucket of new ideas, job offers, and inspiration. Gabriella leaned in and smiled with the lady cheek to cheek for the camera.

After another pose Gabriella reached for her glass of water it was already passing and hour and half. She was running out of facial expressions and clear vision from the flashing of that damn camera. Lifting the glass to her lips she tried to think of something she could do or say to wrap this up.

"So we've noticed the hot army guy following you all over town today any comments?"

Gabriella nearly choked on her water and looked up wide eyed at the woman. "My bodyguard, my father hired him to just handle security that's all."

"According to my leads there is a word of a possible stalker and if so how are you handling it?"

Gabriella tilted her head to the right in a clam manner. "I really don't have a comment at this time?"

The woman huffed. "Well you must know something about your father bringing in a army man just to protect you, plus there was word of a man showing up here I mean, tell me is it really that bad?"

Gabriella placed her glass down and looked at the camera man. "I think this interview is done now," Gabriella stood up and politely smiled. "Nice meeting you."

"But Gabriella wait you must tell me are you scared of what this stalker will do?" The woman followed as Gabriella made her way into the next room were Troy was.

"No comment." As soon as she came through the door Troy was on his feet. "Remove them from my sight." She told him under her breath.

"Yes maim."

"Don't call me that!" Gabriella stomped her foot and made her way up the stairs.

"Excuse me miss I think you should go now." Troy step out in front of the reporters attempt to follow Gabriella and lead her back to the front door where another two men lead her and the camera man to their truck. Troy closed the door and turned toward the stairs where Gabriella disappeared. Troy went up the stairs as well.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it?" Gabriella voice came down the stair case.

"What I mean is that this is not your concern."

"Well it's very simple dad either I do or don't have some creepy stalker you went to the army to get a bodyguard for!"

"You know how reporters can be he's only here to protect you."

"From what?"

Troy got to the top of the stairs and found them standing face to face in the hallway.

"Sergeant please escort my daughter to her room, we are done for the evening." Luis turned back into his office the door closing behind him. Gabriella stood there in the hallway wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Gabriella let's go." As a gentle gesture he reached out to lead her down the stairs and she moved away from him.

"Don't touch me." Gabriella pulled away from him and Troy brought his hand back. "I don't need someone to take me to my own bedroom."

Troy watched as she walked down the stairs and after a moment he followed. When he got down to her room he waited outside the door. He didn't know why he was standing there or why he felt the need to be sure she was alright, but here he was listening to the soft sounds of music coming from her room as he stood in front of the door. After a deep breath he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. "Gabriella?"

"Get away from me." The voice was soft inside, like she was crying. Troy took a step back and then paused. His job was to protect her, to make sure she was safe. Surly she was safe in her own room, but what if she had questions? With another thought he gripped the doorknob and walked into the room.

The room was dark and the sounds of a soft melody lingered from the room. Troy immediately fell back through time into the living of his childhood, it was late and he was coming down the hall to get a glass of water his mother was in the living room in the dark listening to an old record. She was standing by the window watching the storm. The flashes pouring over there face and never had he seen anyone so beautiful.

"What do you want?" Gabriella voice cut through the his thoughts and he looked over at the chair against the window she was curled up in it with a bottle of water looking out into the night sky.

"Nothing," his voice was low and he examined her features as the moonlight touched her face.

"What are you staring at?" she said turning to him and lifting a remote towards the stereo, and turning off the music.

"You look familiar is all," he said falling into at ease with his arms claps behind his back.

Gabriella stood up "Yeah, well, I'm on a billboard in every city, go figure a little advertizing and people think they know you from Adam," she said as she opened the water bottle for another drink. Looking out the window she looked up at the sky.

Troy smiled a bit as he continued to watch her, she was different than he expected, granted he didn't know what to expect from a L.A. pop star.

"What?" she said looking back at him.

"Nothing its just your smile it kind of reminds me of someone is all," he said with a short nod.

"I always remind people of someone … who is she a girl back home, a girl on base maybe?"

Troy looked down and then back up at her, "My mother her name was Lucile,"

"Was?"

"She died," Troy said void of all emotion.

"Sorry about your mom," Gabriella walked away from the window shattering the images that held Troy between the past and present. She was fine for a moment and then she stumbled Troy moved quickly to be at her side.

"You alright?" Troy held her with a firm grip.

"I'm fine, I just haven't eaten much today." She said getting her bearings back and stepping away from him.

"Too busy to eat?" he said as he pulled away and resumes his position.

"When you get paid as much as I do and look like I do, you skip a few meals to keep it that way." she said making her way to her bed and sitting down on the edge, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I don't."

Gabriella nodded and placed her water bottle down on the night stand. "If you're worried about me don't be, my so called stalker despite my father's opinion is harmless he just sends me love notes, sometimes flowers. In all honestly it's kind of sweet if you ask me?"

"Well I'm just here to make sure it stays sweet."

Gabriella pulled the band from her hair and undid the braid, shaking it out the strands tumbled down her back and she placed both hands behind her to arch her back. "From now on I want you in the room during an interview and when I say it's over, it's over."

"Yes Miss Montez."

"Just call me Ella, everyone else does." She said standing up from the bed and untying the dress from the back.

"I prefer Gabriella." he said turning around. Why was he even still here? He needed to get out of there and back to his own room so that he could finish reading the files.

"You're the first." She said smiling at his turned back and letting the dress fall to a pool on the floor. "Tell me sergeant, how long have you been without a woman?"

Troy didn't answer he kept his eyes to the floor and his back turned.

Gabriella stepped around him to be in front of him in nothing but her green bra and matching panties that sit snuggling on her hips. "Look at me?"

Troy did as he was told and looked up into her eyes. "I think I should go now."

"Maybe you should," she looked at him as her lips tugged into a smirk. When he walked past her she didn't move just stood there listening to his footsteps followed by the sound of the door shutting.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella walked into her room the next morning from her bathroom the towel in her hand scrunching at her damp hair. Gabriella paused as she looked at the open French doors letting the wind blow her curtains out into the room. "Nice job Security," she muttered as she continued to walk towards her closet. There was a red rose on her pillow which caught her attention making her pause for a second time. "What the hell is this?" walking closer to her bed she noticed the white folded note under the rose.

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.- Romeo_

Gabriella slowly reread the note and then looked back at the French windows. Quickly she opened her dresser drawer and shoved the note inside walking over to the windows and shutting the door. Quietly she walked back over to her bed and picked up the rose. She looked it at it for a moment and smiled. It was crazy, it was creepy, it was the closest thing she ever came to having a boyfriend of any kind. Gabriella placed the rose in a vase beside her bed and grabbed her hair brush from the vanity.

Her father had forbid her to have relationships, unless they furthered her career. He told her time after time that no one would love her for anything but her money. Gabriella brushed her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirrors. She'd read all about stalkers on a website, how they display an obsessive personality. That stalker's are above average in intelligence and are usually smarter than the run of the mill person with mental problems. Gabriella looked back at the flower, it was attention nonetheless. Someone who felt the need to romance her, make her happy, see her smile. Someone not on daddy's payroll or influenced by career goals.

She felt like she understood him, alone, always worried about how you look towards others. Gabriella had only one person she could talk too, and that was only when Sharpay wasn't busy. She felt almost as alone and unwanted as he probably did. Which is why she felt the need to respond, the first time he sent her a letter he told her about how her songs meant something to him, how sometimes he turns on her music and the sound of her voice didn't make him feel so alone anymore. She knew exactly what he meant it didn't matter the size of the castle a prison was still a prison without the bars. Night after night Gabriella listened to music, music her mother had enjoyed listening to before the money, free time and drugs took her away. Listening to it made her feel as though she wasn't alone, like if somehow her mother was laying on the bed next to her listening as well.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Gabriella said looking up from the mirror and turning to see Taylor's head poke into the room.

"So I was talking to your dad and he thinks this is a wonderful opportunity." She said coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I'm sure he does." Gabriella looked back at the mirror and decided her hair was brushed enough and she stood up and made her way to the closet.

"So, I've been in the works and pulling some strings and I got you a cover for your next album?"

"Next album? A cover?" Gabriella turned on the light to her walk in closet and began shifting. "I just finished this album and I don't do covers."

"This isn't just any cover Ella this is Paula Abdul!" Taylor clapped her hands together and came to the door of her closet with a smile.

"What?" Gabriella frowned a bit and pulled out a pair of jeans and black shirt. "You're kidding? Her stuff is from the 80's?"

"Which is slowly making a comeback," Taylor pleaded as she followed her to her dresser.

"My father said that this was a good idea?" she said opening the drawer and picking out a pair of pink lace panties.

Taylor sighed and looked at her own beige wardrobe. She felt the need to cover herself by lifting the clipboard and her arms over her chest. You'd think a woman on her salary could afford something other than Wal-Mart, but she was saving for new place somewhere out of her ex-boyfriends place and into something like a condo or studio. Something she could live with alone. "He said this might be something that could give you a more ethic music image, maybe even place us ahead of the curve?"

Gabriella disrobed and picked up her pink matching bra to begin dressing herself. "What song?"

"Straight up," Taylor turned so that she was looking back the way she'd come. "I think it might be good for you."

"Right, next you're going to tell me this might help me grow as an artist." Gabriella pulled her jeans up and made a low groan. "I don't see how doing a stupid cover from the eighties on a new album is going to further my career." As soon as her pants were buttoned she reached for her shirt. "I hate covers I hate getting fame from something you didn't do it's like digging through the recycling bin." Gabriella pulled the shirt over her head and then wrapped her hair up and clipped it. "You can turn around now."

Taylor did so and smiled politely. "I also have a possible movie cameo, just for you."

"What's that rated? G?" Gabriella began to walk towards the door and Taylor followed.

"Well lifetime was curious if you'd be a babysitter on Reba?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she made her way out into the hall and bumped into something solid.

"Sorry," Troy reached out to catch her as she stumble back.

"Why are you in front of my door?" Gabriella asked as she placed a hand on her temple.

"Making sure no one gets in." Troy resumed his position of at ease and Gabriella rolled her eyes once more.

"Note to the thick skulled robot there is more than one way in," she said walking around him. "God this place makes me sick."

"So about the slot on Reba, your dad wants me to book it."

"Then why are you asking me what I think when you and I both know it's a waste of breath?" she said turning around to find both Troy and Taylor behind her.

"I know I just-"

"Just what thought that after 12 years what I have to say about my life might makes a difference?" she said extending her arms out and then crossing them over her chest. "Just put it on the fucking schedule."

Without another word she continued her walk down to the kitchen, where she opened one of the cabinets for a box of cereal and another for a bowl. Troy stood in the doorway and watched as Taylor disappeared out the front door and Gabriella sat down with a glass of water and a bowl of dry cereal.

"She's your agent?"

Gabriella huffed. "More like fine china in a see though cabinet," she said lifting her spoon to her lips.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from her.

"It means she just for show and display, My father makes the decisions, he's just not qualified to be an agent so he hired her and uses her as a fine china." Gabriella dug her spoon into the bowl again. "She's out there for show and used to impress people when he needs connections."

Troy was silent for a moment and then spoke again. "I apologize for coming to your room last night I had no business being there."

"Speak for yourself it's not often you get a visit from G.I. Joe in the middle of the night." She said with a small smirk. "By the way nice clothes thought you were going to walk around in army gear forever?"

Troy stood up again and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, turning to her he opened it and pour a small amount in her bowl. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh come on do you know how many calories that adds to it?" she said in disgust as she looked at her milked cereal.

"Calcium will do you some justice," he said putting the milk away. "You have video shoot today."

"Point?" Gabriella said bringing her spoon back up and cautiously putting it in her mouth.

"You can't wobble around from lack of nutrition," Troy grabbed another glass and poured a glass of orange juice placing that in front of her as well. Troy lifted her glass of water and drank it himself.

Gabriella let the flavors mix in her mouth closing her eyes in appreciation of the milk soaking into her tongue and making its way down her throat.

"If you want to keep that figure you'll do it the right way."

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at him oddly. "What do mean?"

"I mean that it is my job to protect you, even if that means from yourself," He said leaning in on the counter. "Starting tomorrow you'll be up at 5 am and in the gym downstairs is that clear?"

"Yeah, right." Gabriella lifter her juice to her lips and arched a brow.

"If you're not there at 5am, I'll come get you right off the bed if I have too."

"I bet you flirt with all the ladies like this?" she asked after placing the glass back down.

"I'm not flirting and I appreciate it if you would call me by my name or Sergeant Bolton."

"Is that what they call you in the sack?" Gabriella smiled as he pulled away from his spot and walked towards the door way. "Aww come one Sergeant, Where your sense of humor!" she called after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella stood in the middle of the set in a small living room dressed in short shorts and a small tee. It was cold in the house, Gabriella looked down at her sneakers, "I wish I had a sweater." As if by magic four different sweaters were held up to her and she looked up. Gabriella gave a small smile at all of the men offering the sweaters off their bare backs and nodded "Thank you?"

Troy watched as Gabriella was about to shrugged on a random sweater and he stood up and grabbed the sleeve before she could put her arm through. "Hold on,"

Gabriella tilted her head to the right as he checked the pockets and the fabric. "Here, use mine." he said after a moment.

"You're kidding me?"Gabriella looked back at the mic guy whose sweater she had taken. "I'm really sorry about this."

"I'm doing my job," Troy paused and pulled a small black mic from the fabric. "So you mic yourself?"

"No sir." The guy looked down and Troy trusted the sweater back at him.

"Didn't think so," Troy handed him back the sweater.

"God, did you turn the ac up on purpose?" Gabriella pushed the mic guy and Troy threw his arm up to block her. "Who's body guard are you?"

Troy rolled his eyes and ushered her away and off to the side of the room. Gabriella shrugged on his grey sweater and she nearly disappeared as it fell over her body. "God, just what I need, someone listening to be breath." rolling her eyes Gabriella crossed her hands over her stomach and winced.

"Have you eaten anything?" Troy looked down at her and Gabriella shook her head. Troy reached behind them on to the table and lifted up a bagel. "Here,"

"No, thank you, god what do you want me to blow up?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and watched as the dancers came back into the room. "I have to go."

"Hold on." Troy reached for a grape and held it to her mouth. "This will stop the hunger pain at least."

"I do not have hunger pains," She growled as she looked up at him.

"Humor me."

Gabriella opened her mouth and Troy placed the grape inside, then he watched as she walked towards the dancers. He watched as she talked to one of the dancers then attempted the same step she was working on from before. Troy took a deep breath she needed a lot of work as far as physical health went and she needed a work out that would make her stronger and allow her to eat. Hell a little more meat on her bones and she might not look that bad.

Gabriella discarded his sweater and the lights and music started. Troy let out a sigh and suddenly he felt a presence to his side and smelled Justin's aftershave. "I read you file, you worked with on a show as an assistant producer, what a step up this must be for you."

"Nice to see you in regular clothes How did you know it was me?" His voice was quizzical as he came into view. "There are like 50 people in this house."

"Less aftershave," Troy padded Justin's shoulder. "I made a call, you lied, which is why I believe you were hesitant to get me your file."

"Hey look I don't know what you want out of this gig but –"

"I want her to stay safe." Troy interrupted. "My work is very dear to me," he said getting closer to Justin. "I can see that you must love your job as well, who wouldn't after three years managing a Pets Smart."

"Dude I needed the job alright, I took care of this rich guys dog and he put in a good word for me with Montez, I swear please don't tell him."

"Or what?" Troy said looking at him with annoyance.

"Hey I did my research too, seems like someone has a mommy issue,"

Troy took hold oh Justin by the arm and dragged them back into the hall where Troy pushed him against the wall. Holding him by his shirt he pinned him to the wall and got real close. "My mother was raped and killed, my father was shot, you want to know why I joined the army."

Justin held up his hands and shook his head, "I'm sorry,"

"I wanted to kill something, and now I know a 30 ways to make you stop breathing. Mention my mother again and I will feel more than willing to demonstrate."

"Yes sir,"

Troy let him down and walked away him without looking back. Justin sneered and fixed his shirt moving down the hall and into a back room.

Gabriella let out a groan and looked over as Troy came out of another room. What was he doing? Her attention was quickly snapped back to the dance move. Why were these moves so complicated? Why did they think her body could move like that? Why was he right about her stomach hurting that badly? Gabriella nodded as she watched the dance move once more.

Hollywood was about moves, what you had in you and how you let it out. Passion she once had was dwindling, leaving her on a string. She had heart for music and dance, once upon a time before her father turned her into this. Letting her hands fall to her sides she shrugged her shoulder. "Alright, I think I got it." Gabriella let out a sigh, this is what she'd become a prisoner of imitation, or repetition, her father's creation a puppet for the show. Gabriella stumbled a step and she felt the world spin a bit.

"She needs a break!" Gabriella turned and looked at Troy as he made his way towards her.

"We need to get this shot," An older man step up and got in Troy's path.

"She needs a break." Troy looked the man in the eye and crossed his arms. "Unless you want her to faint and we shut down for the night."

"You can't do that."

"Doesn't matter," Troy walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her arm. "I just did."

As soon as they were down the hall in the kitchen Gabriella yanked her arm back. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Bodyguard, your father hired me," Troy pulled out a chair. "I'm doing my job."

"And I'm doing mine!" Gabriella kicked the chair and it went flying. "I've had enough, that's it your gone!"

Troy reached and grabbed her arm. "I work for your father and I'm helping you,"

"I do not want your help." Gabriella pulled away from him. "You have no right to touch me." her efforts were of no use once in his gasp she was too weak to fight back.

"What if I was an attacker, I'm not even using that much force to hold you." He said in a monotone voice. "You need help."

"I hate you."

Troy lifted her and forcefully put her in the next chair. "Lucky for me I don't give a rat ass if you like me or not." Troy grabbed one of the bananas and a soda. "I will do my job; you will be safe, even if that's from yourself."

Gabriella stared up at him a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Go to hell."

"Gladly," Troy grabbed a water bottle and left the kitchen not before stopping and turning around. "If you want work, you'll eat that."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella stormed through the halls and pounded on her father's door. "Dad!" she pounded again, "Open the door."

After a pause the door opened and her father face appeared. "What is all the ruckus?"

"I want him gone." Gabriella crossed her arms and leaned to the left. Looking off to the right she saw Troy coming up the stairs.

"What is all this about?" Luis stepped into the hall "and what is this about needing an extra day on the set of sneaker night?"

"Your daughter isn't eating and she's having a problem standing up right. I merely suggested she eat something."

"Merely suggested?" Gabriella felt the rage fill her, "He grabbed me."

"You grabbed her?" Luis looked at Troy and then at Gabriella. "Are you eating?"

"Yes, dad I am."

Luis looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Did people on set hear you fighting?"

"Yes," Troy answered assuming an at ease position.

"Great how many people am I going to have pay off to keep quiet about this?" Luis looked at Gabriella and took a deep breath. "This man isn't going anywhere as far as I'm concerned, I'm paying him money and since he been on the job you haven't been in tabloids in fact, I've almost been in peace without your little cries for attention."

"Dad?" Gabriella almost flinched as her father turned away from her, leading her eyes to look at Troy.

"I'm not dealing with your tantrums, your unappreciative of everything I do for you." Her father turned to Troy. "Just fix it."

"Yes sir."

As the door closed he looked towards Gabriella who was staring at the door with blank eyes and tight pressed lips . They stood there for a while as Gabriella looked at the door. He wasn't sure what to do, not sure what to say. Then the thought of Cynthia flooded his mind. He could picture her staring at the door to her mother's room. The day of the wake he found her leaning against the wall staring at her mother's bedroom door. The same blank stare the same thin pressed lips. Everything about this girl seemed to connect to his past, in a way she seemed just as broken as he was.

"Gabriella,"

Her eyes shifted and glazed brown met a mournful blue. "I'm fine." Gabriella walked past him almost trance like, her eyes on the grown as she began to descend the stairs. Gabriella paused before she took another step shifting so that Troy could see her profile. "Please see to it that my bedroom windows are secure."

"I will."

She nodded and continued to disappear. Troy let out a sigh and looked around the hall way then back at the stairs. What the hell had he gotten himself into and most importantly how the hell would he get through it?

Three days passed by, without struggle without fight. Gabriella was up at four and in the gym with Troy, she did as she was told. Troy explained to the cook that Gabriella was to have a more calorie faired diet something that would keep her healthy not sickly. On set she memorized dance moves and she stood still as the make-up and hair people fixed her as she worked. He quietly followed her as she shopped at a store, some place he'd never be able to afford. He watched her have cocktails with Sharpay while remaining at the other end of the bar. They talked quietly and occasionally Sharpay would look his way.

"So my father tells me that I'm unappreciative, and I guess I'm also a big pain in the butt." Gabriella sipped her drink.

"And he has you up at four am to work out?" Sharpay held her straw as she nursed her drink.

"Yeah, it's not as bad I guess" Gabriella looked down at the counter top. "Better then water and puke."

"Anything is better than that? What about smoking? If you tell me you quit that too I'm going to kidnap you." Sharpay said as she put her drink down. "It's like you're a complete prisoner."

"They getting me started on that Paula Abdul thing." Gabriella said as she lifted her drink to her lips. "I'm not happy about it."

"Well I did a cover once and it wasn't so bad." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Taylor finds a lot of interesting stuff."

"No Chad does, like the fact that we're sitting here for free and drinking just in hopes that we'll draw people in."

"For a nice 32 grand." Sharpay held up her hand and Gabriella hit it with her own.

"That is nice." Gabriella said looking around the place. "So what is there to do around here anyway?"

"Well we could be the sweet angels we know we are or we could let loose get a little pay back for Mr. Army man?"

Gabriella smiled. "Pay back sounds good right about now?"

Troy stood at the end of the bar watching them both in his black shirt and blue jeans he was bit more clean cut just like the guys around him which helped him sink in but he also hunched over and held his glass of water which around here didn't help much either to blend. He didn't know what the name of the club was only that she was being paid to be here for the next three hours. However, he had no idea what was going to happen once they were there so at the sight of Sharpay waiting by the bar Troy decided he call for a emergency back exit just in case.

Sharpay got up and Gabriella followed which put Troy on the move as well lightly following them as they made their way to the DJ table.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have two famous lovely ladies who have a song they'd like to sing." The guy at the table stepped aside as Sharpay took the mic.

"Hey party people,"

The crowd went wild and Troy ducked as people behind him began to scream.

"Hey lovers!" Gabriella's voice sounded as she came up behind Sharpay and laughed. "About a throwback to the spice girls?"

"Oh my god we use to sing their songs at sleepovers!" Sharpay laugh."

Gabriella winked. "Use too huh?"

Sharpay laughed and so did the crowd. "Who's here for a party!"

Troy looked around as everyone began to get rowdy. The music boomed and he jerked as he people began to run past him to get to the stage. It was like a battle call without the gun shots. A stampede without the elephants, he looked up at the stage and Gabriella smiled lifting her arm the music started and her hand pointed his way.

"_If you can't dance, if you can't dance, if you can't dance, if you can't dance, _

_If you can't dance to this, you can't do nothing for me baby_

_If you can't dance, if you can't dance, if you can't dance, if you can't dance, _

_If you can't dance to this you can't do nothing for me baby"_

Troy chuckled and slipped his hands into pockets. This was crazy making his way through he came towards the stage and positioned himself at the stage to ensure no one was getting on stage. The performance continued.

"_Now we got the flavour, the bad behaviour, _

_The rhythm, the melody, the juice for your savour,_

_Rockin' and vibing somebody is jivin', _

_You need to take a tip, sort it out, get a grip _

_Wherever I go out, whenever it may be_

_There never is a Keanu but a dweeb lookin'at me_

_But then even if I did score, he's a loser in the dance floor_

_Take a deep breath count 1 2 3"_

Sharpay and Gabriella sang to the crowd who slowly got louder and wilder as the girls teased and sang and then Gabriella fell into the crowd and Troy lurched forward as she surfed the crowd. "Shit!" Troy pushed his away through getting elbowed and pushed, poked and cursed at.

"_Even when his eyes met mine_

_His slamming moves were out of time_

_Can't you just feel the groove_

_Why don't you move,_

_It's easy can't you see (can't you see)_

_Take my hands and dance with me (dance with me)"_

The song kept going and Gabriella drifted further away Troy stopped. This was impossible, looking over at Sharpay still on stage he shook his head he gave up. Walking away from the crowd he continued to watch Gabriella as she dance sang and went wild. Hollywood rich kids at their finest, Troy ordered a glass of water and sat on the stool watching.

When it was time to leave Gabriella and Sharpay stumbled over each other as they made their way out of the room. Troy followed behind not completely thrilled by the situation but also aware that he had no right to step in at this point. He watched as Gabriella stumbled and swayed back and forth and how Sharpay held onto her the entire time. Proof, that somewhere in her life at least one person cared enough about her than what he'd seen so far.

"Ladies," Troys arm extended and grabbed Gabriella by the waist as she swung back.

"Hey G.I. Joe, what's popping?"

"Not your sobriety."

"Aw, come on hot stuff where the party in you, aren't you army guys always boozing?"

"Not when we're on a job." Troy secured his arm around her for some stability.

"Oh, boo who." Gabriella leaned into him and without warning her arms were slung around his neck as his hands rested on her hips.

Troy rolled his eyes and looked over at Sharpay. "You let her get drunk."

"Well, you drove her to drink, we're even." She said reaching for her phone and dialing. "Chad will get us out of here."

"Your agent?"

"The best one ever."

Sharpay turned as she began to talk into the phone and Troy held onto Gabriella as she stumbled back and forth in his arms. When Sharpay hung up the phone Troy looked at her questioningly and when she didn't answer he spoke up. "Where is he?"

"Coming through the back."

"Then let's get there."

Troy lifted Gabriella and held her close as they made their way to the back. Sharpay stumbled a little but kept up with him as they waited in the back alley. "This is what you guys call a classy exit."

"What you want your picture splattered across every paper tomorrow, be my guess there is the front door." Sharpay looked the other way and pointed through the club.

Troy rolled his eyes and watched as an SUV pulled up. When the door opened an African American man reach out of car and offered his hand to Gabriella who was falling asleep in Troy's arms.

"Hey you must be the bodyguard."

"You must be the annoying agent who booked this bar."

"Hey why don't you whip it out in the car, let's get moving." Sharpay said as she seen a man with a camera coming around the back.

"Sharpay, Gabriella over here!" he called out before running towards them Troy hoisted Gabriella into the car and Chad grabbed her followed by Sharpay who Troy also helped into the car with an extra lift.

The car started moving and Troy jumped in slamming the door behind him shut as the flashes began behind him. "This is ridiculous," Troy said looking out the tinted window as many others began to round the corner.

"Yeah well so is going to war and killing a bunch of people," Sharpay snapped as she cradled Gabriella against her chest.

"I fight for the very freedom you abuse by putting on a skirt and singing about your body." Troy said in a harsh tone as he looked back out the window at the people behind them as they got smaller.

"Truce." Chad held out his hands and looked from Troy to Sharpay. "Let's call it a night shall we?"

"Good to know there's somewhat of an adult around." Troy muttered as the car drifted onto a highway.

Once Troy and Chad got Gabriella into bed Sharpay stood in the doorway with her arms crossed watching as Troy checked the room and locked the French door windows.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said back there. I am thankful for people like you who fight in this war, even if I don't believe in it."

Troy stood straight and nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Chad appeared snapping his cell phone shut. "Shar, Ryan and Kelsi are going to be at the mansion tonight, he wants to know when you'll be home."

"I'll be there in a few," she said quietly looking over at Gabriella. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked gently letting her hand softly touch Chad's.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs."

Troy watched the glaze last a little longer then it should, read the body languages of both parties shift closer together, then he watched as Chad left leaving Sharpay and him alone.

"What is it?" Troy said in a low stern tone. It'd been a long day for him and to be honest he envied Gabriella who was fast asleep and well into a dream of living and flowers rather than the sleepless nights of death and sorrow that filled his own.

"You care about her, that much I can see… but what are you getting in return?"

Troy tilted his head in amusement and shock. Here he was the body guard and here she was sizing him up. "A well paying job and a place to finish my tour that will guarantee I won't be coming home in a body bag."

"What does your family think about this, they must miss you?" Sharpay looked back to the bed and then back at him.

"My parents are dead my sister is dead and my niece is away at boarding school until I can become her legal full time guardian." Troy raised an eye brow. "Do I pass?"

"Flying colors," Sharpay nodded. "She doesn't know it but your might actually help her."

"I'm just doing my job."

"And I mine," Sharpay nodded and turned to the door. "I have to get going good luck tomorrow morning,"

"Any advice?" Troy crossed his arms behind his back.

Sharpay looked back at him as he stood firmly in Gabriella room the dark conjuring his hard edges from the softness she seen earlier. She felt something about him, almost as if she could tell he was as genuine as they come. Something Gabriella needed, even if she had it forced on her. "Two Excedrin's and Gatorade, it'll get her moving."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight G.I. Joe."


	9. Chapter 9

Troy knees rested on her feet as she came up for her 15th crunch. "Come on you can do it."

"I hate you," she said with a grunt as she pushed herself up.

"Less talking more crunches," Troy said with a small smile. "If you're going to burn calories this is how you do it."

This morning he had to drag her out of bed, almost resisting the urge to pick up her up and bring her down here without fuss. Troy watched as she came up again, this was good for her it was already making a difference even though she didn't see it yet. Given a week or two she would feel it. "Ready for a jog?"

Gabriella fell back onto the mat and let her arms fall above her head. "Can we at least jog in a park?"

"Nope, too many cameras, and you'd be an open target." Troy got up and reach out a hand to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took his hand, "you know they say sex is a great exercise and I'm sure we'll both enjoy it," she said as stood up. Gabriella place a finger in the waist band of his sweats and pulled him closer. "What do you think about that as a workout?"

"Get on the treadmill."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again and slumped as she made her way to the treadmill. As soon as she was on he started it and she began with a slow walking pace. "Are you gay?"

"No, I just refuse to sleep with you." He said walking over to the bench press so he could get his own work out in.

"Ouch, why?"

"You're my job." It came out as a sigh as he sat down on the bench and leaned back so he was lying down.

"Shouldn't some one spot you on that?"

"Keep walking."

Gabriella brushed a stand of hair from her face as she watched him lift the weights off the top and bring them down to his chest.

"Did you kill people, when you were in the army?"

Troy slowly pushed the weight up and as soon as it was at the top he spoke. "Yes."

"Was it hard?"

"No." he began to bring the weight back down and Gabriella watched with a smile. "Any with your bare hands?"

"Keep walking."

"I can walk and talk you know, it's called multitasking, besides you dragged me out of bed consider this the consequences." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and looked down as the machine beeped and it picked up a little bit.

Troy didn't say anything in return he simply kept his focus on his work out. it wasn't until he heard the glass door the gym open that he brought the weights up into their holding spot and sat up to see Taylor walking into the room and over to them.

"I had no idea there was a gym down here." She said looking around at all the mirrors aligned on either walls and all the machines meant to form and shape a person.

"I did, I just ignored it," Gabriella said as she jogged in place.

"Paula wants to meet with you next week, she wants to know what your intentions are with the song." Taylor said as she held her notebook closer to her chest as the sight of Gabriella in a sports bra and shorts. Her own body would never be able to look like that on a treadmill. Taylor let out a small quiet sigh of envy.

"What am I doing with it?" she said keeping her eyes straight as she jogged.

"Singing it, as far as I know your father hasn't said anything else about it. Maybe you could put your own spin on it, I mean all in all your very talented." Taylor said with a smile.

"Find out what he wants me to do and I'll do it." Gabriella speed increased and she continued to jog in place.

"Justin called me this morning told me to remind you that you have more filming on sneaker night tonight this time you'll be outside and taping starts at 7pm."

"How much security is there?" Troy spoke up for the first time since Taylor entered the room.

"20 men, I think." Taylor turned to look at Troy.

Taylor turned back to Gabriella, "You also got video rights for Straight Up. Lots of people are excited about this. I'm able to get Kenny Ortega if you want? His choreography is perfect for what the song."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine that works."

"I don't get it," Troy spoke again. "If you're a performer and singer why do you need someone else to teach you how?"

Gabriella head snapped towards Troy, "I do not need to be taught."

"Then why are you just doing what everyone tells you, instead of taking this and making it your own."

Taylor looked around the room shifting uncomfortably as Gabriella eyes glared at him again.

"Because in the real world people only pay you for how much you're willing to be what they want." Her voice was dry it was low and Taylor could make out the sound of hurt even if she hadn't known Gabriella for as long as she did. "No one comes to Hollywood to live their dream. Not even here in L.A. we're dress up and forced to portray what America wants. No one gives a shit if you can sing a tune or move your hips because at the end of the day all that matters is how they see you. And believe you me if they don't you become nothing very quickly."

Troy looked up at her with annoyance. He fought twice in Afghanistan, fighting so that people can have freedom, have rights and here she was a prime example of some taking it all and throwing it away. Troy stood up.

The machine beep and her speed slowed.

"Then why don't you quit." Troy walked over to her and hit the machine causing her to jerk a bit as it slowed into a walk. "If the freedom I fought for, killed for, and almost die for isn't good enough for you then do America a real favor and quit."

"What do you care about what I do with my freedom."

"The very thought that my seven year old niece is listening to your music and watching you on TV, makes me concerned. It leads me to fear that she might grow up with you as a role model." Troy stared at her and machine beeped again bringing it to a stop.

Taylor watched them both with wide eyes and clenched teeth not sure she could say anything.

"All your good for is sex, and even you know it otherwise you wouldn't throw yourself around at the drop of a hat." Troy turned around left the gym. Leaving a quiet Gabriella and a jaw dropped Taylor in his dust.

Later that day Troy sat in his room on the phone with Cynthia, "Where are you, let me guess some where top secret and you can't tell me cause it's classified?"

"So you do listen to me." Troy said leaning back in the bed and crossing his arms. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, head mistress makes us do our homework before 6 and then we're allowed two hours free time before bed."

"Sound like a good routine."

"I hate it."

Troy smiled, and closed his eyes.

"When am I bustin out of here?"

"I told you I'm on tour for two more years, as soon as that's up it's me you and public school."

"Sounds like a hoot, Rachel said kids in public school make out."

Troy frowned. "You wanna make out?"

"No but I wanna watch Rachel says they make scrunched up faces with their eyes closed and spit on each other."

Troy's muscles relaxed and he leaned back. "I'm sure it isn't that gross."

"Have you ever made out with anybody?"

"Yes, and it's something you do when your older, much older, way older."

"Okay, okay take a chill pill I get it, next thing I know you'll tell me I can't date till I'm thirty."

Troy laughed and he let out a sigh as her little giggle carried over the phone. Suddenly it grew quiet and they both sat on the phone in silence.

"Cynthia?"

"I miss her,"

Troy closed his eyes and held the phone a bit tighter. "I know."

"Spring break is coming up and everyone gets to go home for a week." she let out a sniffle and Troy let out a sigh.

"Two more years and you'll have a home with spring break, cookies and plenty of my little pony's or whatever it is you want to fill your bedroom up with."

"I know there are a few other girls who aren't going home either. Maybe we'll play board games."

"That's my little cadet, rally the troops."

"I have to go now. Sister Claire says it's time to wash up."

"Alright, have a good bath and sleep well alright."

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to call again?"

"I don't know sweetheart but it'll be sooner than normal I promise."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The click on the other line brought him to hang up his own phone and he looked out the window at the midday sun streaming in. It was almost noon and he had to make another round though the place and check on Gabriella. Since he been here he had camera's installed and an alarm put in for times he was asleep. He'd done background checks on every employee in the house and he took note of all of Gabriella habits.

Getting up he opened his door and walked down the hall. Into the kitchen where like he expected Gabriella sat across from her father as he read the paper and she ate her food. She talked to him about another interview going on in later today and then about mentioning the Paula project. All her conversation fallen on the front page of the paper as her father eyes read the inside news.

As he came around to the living room he found a vase of red roses with a card sticking up from the middle. Looking around no one was close by so he took it upon himself to read what it said. Plucking it from the middle he saw that it was addressed to him. His brow furrowed and he opened the card.

_You can put a lock on the door, and alarm at the gate, but let me assure you, you're already too late. I'm already here, already in her heart if you don't believe me the 2__nd__ drawer is a good place to start._

_-Romeo. _

Troy turned the card over and saw nothing. Picking up a nearby phone he called an old friend instantly.

"Detective Baylor,"

"Zeke I need your help?"

"Troy?"

"Yeah I'm going to send you something overnight I need you to check for prints and do a handwriting analyst. I need to know everything I can about this person."

"Sound serious."

"It is." Troy paused as he saw something move in the mist of flowers. "What the hell?"

"What's up?" Zeke's voice said over the phone.

Troy used the tip of the phone to reveal a big spider. Not just any spider but a Black widow perched on one of the roses. Instantly he took a giant step back from the flowers and brought the phone back up. "I also need you to go through the database see if black widow spiders or stalkers that go by the name of Romeo fit anyone MO."

"Sure thing anything you need." He could here Zeke on the other end calling for some one.

"I gotta let you go."

"I'll call you back on your cell."

"Thanks."

Troy walked quickly into the kitchen yanking the garbage bag out of the empty trash can.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella said standing up.

"Stay here." Troy disappeared into the other room and Gabriella followed.

Gabriella watched as he quickly covered a vase filled with roses and yanked it off the table turning it over and quickly tying it shut.

"What are you doing?"

Troy jumped at the sound of her voice. "I thought I told you to.." Troy's eyes caught on the spider crawling on the wall. He didn't know how long the roses had been sitting out here or how many spiders were in the vase. "Tell your dad to call and exterminator, now."

Gabriella placed her hand on the wall besides her and Troy looked at the spider as it crawled towards her. Troy removed his shoe and quickly took aim at the spider on direct hit Gabriella screamed.

"Are you crazy!" she yelled as she back out of the room. "Dad!"

Troy followed her into the other room with the garbage bag in hand.

"He threw a shoe at me."

Luis looked at Troy then at Gabriella "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Sir I found a glass vase of flowers and Black widow spiders in the hall I don't know how many there are but I suggest you get an exterminator her pronto." Troy held up the shoe and placed on the counter. "I'm going to get rid of these."

As he came back inside after lighting the bag on fire and instructing one of the gardeners what to do with it he took the stair two at a time to his room where he turned on all the monitors and looked at all the screens. He sat down and focused on the one over that entry way table. A man dress in a deliver outfit with a baseball cap on to hide his face from the camera came in after being let in by Taylor as she was leaving. He set the vase on the table and his hands covered in thick gloves then slowly he placed the note inside and turned away from the camera and out the front door.

Troy smashed his hand on the table and heard a gasp behind him to find Gabriella standing in his open doorway.

"You're an ass hole."

Troy turned around and looked at her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I can't go anywhere without my stupid bodyguard?"

Troy stood up took the note and placed in a drawer and locked it. "Let's go."

"Lack of trust much?"

"Let's go, you have a long day ahead of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella moved her body to the music as they filmed, she popped and locked on cue, smiled, winked, everything she could to convince herself she was good enough. Gabriella let out a breath as the scene cut and people drifted off in different ways. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but that comment from earlier hurt. It stung like he had slapped her across the face. Gabriella brought the water bottle to her lips and took a swig.

"You look better out there." Troy said walking over with a sweater and doughnut.

"You mean my sex appeal is radiating off the screen," she said as she took the sweater from him.

"Look about earlier, I'm not going to say I didn't mean it-"

"Oh gee you're a real prince." Gabriella cut him off and took the doughnut.

"I'm just going to say you needed to hear it and I hope we can put it behind us." He said watching as her lips wrapped around the sugar treat.

"I hate you." Gabriella said snuggling into the sweater and pulling the bitten doughnut away from her lips.

"Whatever." Troy walked around her and left her in the middle of the street. Gabriella heard a buzzing noise and felt her pockets looking for the source until she found her phone.

"Hello?"

"I thought you looked wonderful without the sweater."

Gabriella looked around searching through the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" the voice on the other end sounded amused and Gabriella bit her lips in excitement.

"I'm looking for you."

There was a chuckle on the line and Gabriella looked around searching for anyone who had a phone.

"I'm not there."

Gabriella smiled and brought the phone closer. "My bodyguard's on to you."

"He's on a leash; he's only going to get so far."

"Aren't you confident?"

"Do you like him more than me?"

His binoculars came down and his eyes wondered over the set as people walked around. He had plans for the bodyguard, if the spiders had done their jobs he'd have been gone and she'd have been alone. He needed her alone, if only for a second. It was time to take this relationship to the next level.

"No," she smiled and looked down at the floor her hair coming to cover her face. "Then again I've never met you. How did you get this number anyway?"

"I have my ways, who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?"

"That's from that movie Ten Things I hate about you?" Gabriella laughed, "Bet you say that to everyone."

"It's Shakespeare, not that I'd expect you to know that, just thought you'd appreciate it," his voice had changed and Gabriella frowned a little.

"It was cute."

"No it wasn't and you hated it."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Look not that I don't like the flowers and little notes but-"

"Their love letters, quotes from Shakespeare's love stories. You like love stories don't you?"

"Yeah and it's really sweet."

"But not sweet enough or else you wouldn't be all over the muscle guy."

"I'm not all over him."

"You're acting like a whore."

"Alright you know what, I'm not a whore" Gabriella fist clenched around the phone. "You can go to hell." Hitting the end button she shoved it in her pocket and walked towards the crew as they prepared for the next scene. As she walked towards them a loud noise rang though the air followed by scream. Gabriella turned to see a woman nearby fall to the floor.

Troy raced over to the woman and instantly recognized the wound as a gunshot wound. It was a flesh wound but it was deep and she was bleeding fast. "Everyone inside the house! Now!" he shouted and people began to move as he picked up his cell phone and dialed 911. Quickly his eyes darted and through people running to find Gabriella staring at him in fear.

Her phone rang her hands trembled as she lifted it to her ear. Troy was on his feet immediately, his own phone to his ear.

"911 What's the emergency?"

"I have a gunshot victim on 2047 south vine, I need an ambulance." Troy hung up the phone and yanked the cell from Gabriella hands.

"Who is this?"

"Sergeant Bolton, temper, temper. Tell me how did you like my roses?"

"How did you get this number?"

"Funny thing about real passion is that it always finds away, remember you can't stop love."

"She doesn't love you." Troy listened hard on the phone as the man on the other end sounded like he was running towards something. Next thing he heard was a car door close. "If you come clean now I'll forget about the roses." The engine started and Troy looked up through the area looking for the car.

"I wouldn't expect an army man like yourself to know anything about passion, but she's mine and I'd expect you to respect our relationship."

"I'll respect it, when you have one." Troy noticed head lights in a nearby hill in the bushes.

"It was a pleasure hearing your voice Sergeant but I do have to go, forgive me." Troy heard a sigh and then the man spoke again. "And do send my apologies to the lady, it's merely a flesh wound as I'm sure you noticed."

The line went dead and Troy snapped the phone shut. His eyes looked down at Gabriella who was staring at the girl on the street. "Apply pressure to the wound it'll slow the bleeding until the ambulance come."

Gabriella jerked back into the real world and nodded. Troy turned towards the sight of the headlights fading away and slammed the phone into the street. Marking his position, he was going up there later on to search for anything that might lead him to this Romeo person.

Gabriella took off her sweater and wrapped it around the wound and held it tight as she tried to talk to the girl. It was one of the sound workers and she didn't know her name. "How are you feeling."

"Like I just got shot," the girl closed her eyes tightly and winced as Gabriella applied pressure. "Just when you think your life sucks something happens and you realize it blows."

Gabriella frowned and she let out a sigh as she continued to hold the sound of sirens in the distance. "What's your name?"

"Ashley." The girl winced again and looked around at the clear street. "I should have taken the job at Warner Brothers."

Gabriella smiled lifted a little and she leaned in a bit closer to the girl. "Why didn't you?"

"When Gabriella Montez hires you, it's a like a blessing."

Gabriella bit her lip and looked back over at Troy who was motioning his arms for the police. Gabriella closed her eyes as she recalled the words on the phone before Troy had taken it from her.

"See what you make me do when you reject me?"

Ashley being hurt was her fault.


	11. Chapter 11

The press was at the gate held away from the house. The television knew more about the shooting then she did. At this point they had her as shooter saying that as a diva Gabriella had lost her temper and now the police were holding off on arresting her because she'd paid them off. Gabriella tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Stupid hound dogs wouldn't rest until they knew the truth. Gabriella wasn't sure she believed or knew it herself. What was there to say about the situation? She hadn't been able to sleep for the last two nights since the incident, her father was furious with Troy and he was doing damage control. Gabriella was denied any cell phone privileges and she hadn't left the house since she got back from the set that night.

Gabriella turned on the light to the gym, she watched as the lights flicker on bathing a dark room with hope. Placing her radio on the bench she walked over to mat and began to clear weights and things out of the way. As soon as that was done she pressed play on her radio and walked over to middle of the matt. She started at her body in the mirror. They way it already began to deteriorate, to melt away and leave behind the figure she saw in the mirror. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail her body hidden under sweats and a baby tee. Had she become the symbol of her generation, this person who was so sick that they needed attention from a crazy person?

The music started and Gabriella moved her shoulders to the rhythm. She added her hips working them round and round. She was born to do this; she was her own body, her own talent. The beat begun her body took form bending, curving, gliding over notes as her body pumped through frustration, anxiety and fear. She hadn't made it this far to fall now, hadn't put Ashley through hell for nothing. Her hair whipped around her face as she came down low to the floor bringing her body back up with accuracy. Working out with Troy had made a difference in her bones. She felt like she could move quicker, glide smoother and she let the music push her, like it use to before all of this had happened.

One thought was all it took. One linking thought into someone's entire past can make all the difference in the world when you're trying to be stronger then you are. Gabriella eyes became teary and she felt herself stumble but she didn't stop. She was always second to her mother's drug addiction, and her father's passion for businesses. She wasn't good even enough for to stick around for because her mother choose to leave her behind. Everyone always had something they loved more her and for Gabriella that was music. She used to love the freedom that came along with dancing and singing with creating images not only in her mind but in others, to create something with passion and something so amazing and beautiful.

She had to take it all back. She had to fix what she destroyed, it was her fault Ashley was hurt. It was her fault millions read about the shooting and blamed it on Gabriella. It was her fault that as a role model she let a lot of people down. Troy was right she was only good for one thing and she'd done it to herself. She tarnished the image of her youth with misplaced love and lust filling holes with more holes. Gabriella's body moved before her mind could process and before she knew it she was on her knees staring at the mirror. At the image of herself on the ground panting, covered in sweat and her hair out of place. Her body hurt, her chest was tight and Gabriella let a tear fall and then another.

The music stopped and Gabriella heard nothing for a while. Then suddenly arms wrapped around her and she was lifted from the floor. It was Troy. Her body fell against him her eyes shut and she turned into his shirt and began to cry as he carried her out of the room and turned out the lights behind them.

Troy placed Gabriella in the bed and as he moved away from her she reached for him and brought him back. "Gabriella?"

"Please don't leave me," she whispered looking up at him.

Troy winced as he pulled away again. "Gabriella, I think you should get some sleep."

"Why do you call me that?" she said with frown. "Why not Ella or Miss Montez?"

Troy leaned down and pulled the blanket up and allowed her to get in. "It's your name isn't it."

"Yeah," Gabriella placed her head on the pillow and snuggled. "I can't sleep you know." She said leaning up a bit to still look at him.

"I know, neither can I."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Please stay here until I fall asleep."

"Fine." He said gently and sat down on the edge of her bed. He'd done this time and time again for Cynthia when she was smaller. Something about needing a comfort, at least that's what the social worker said. She'd told him sometimes just talking to her while she listened to his voice would them both some good.

"What did you do in the army?"

Troy leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he looked out into the darkness of the room. "I was a sniper."

"So you just shot people," she said shifting into a more comfortable position so that she could see him better.

"Yeah, kind of…" Troy looked back at her. "I was position at certain points and hired to kill leaders, or wing men sometimes even men who were out to kill me."

Gabriella was quiet. "Do you dream about it?"

"Every day." Troy looked down at her and smiled a little. "Sometimes I think I see it even when I'm awake and my eyes are open."

"Is it hard."

"Like torture."

Troy let out a chuckle. "If it weren't for Cynthia I probably wouldn't even be here."

"Cynthia?"

"My niece, her mother died when she was very little."

Gabriella frowned, "You think you have the guts to do it, kill yourself I mean?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and shrugged. "What about you?"

"I think I've come a little close to it."

"Me too."

Gabriella looked at Troy and then at the dresser. "Is it crazy to want someone to love you?"

"No, not all," Troy said with a shrug. "But you're worth more than you think,"

"All I'm good for is sex, my mother killed herself because she choice drugs over me, my father choose money over me and the only friend I have is Sharpay." Gabriella let a few minutes pass. "And the only relationship I have is with a guy who goes by the name of Romeo and wants to hurt me?"

"He's a stalker, none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is," Gabriella pulled open the second drawer of her night stand.

Troy eyebrows rose. "2nd drawer."

"Yeah," Gabriella took out a hand full of letters and gave them to him. "It started a year ago, I thought he was harmless, just someone to talk too outside these walls."

Troy took the letters skimming over them one by one. "It still isn't your fault." The room fell into silence once again and Troy let out a breath. "And I was watching you dance …your good at it."

"I alright, just emotional."

Troy stood up and he turned around. "I have to call a friend. Check and see if his flight went well."

"Your name is Troy right?" her voice was low and Troy looked over at her.

"Yes it is?"

"Good night Troy."

"Good night Gabriella."

The next morning Troy opened the door and looked into tired brown eyes. "Well don't you look like shit," he said stepping aside for Zeke to walk in.

"Thanks, some son of bitch insisted that I fly into L.A. over night." Zeke held his briefcase in his hand by his side and looked at Troy with annoyance. "This better be good Troy."

"Trust me I been researching and I think I'm on to something."

Zeke looked back at Troy then at the empty hallway entrance. "Who did you knock up to live here?"

"It's a job, the reason why you're here."

"Question is what are you doing here I thought you still had two years of service?" Zeke said tucking his hand into his trench coat pocket.

"I made a deal with the government. I play babysitter for the rest of my term and I'm free."

"That sounds too good to be true." Zeke looked around and then back at Troy. "So you're watching over pop star instead of dodging bullets in Iraq."

"This is the better option for me and Cynthia." Troy said crossing his own arms.

"How is she doing?"

"Holding on," Troy paused and smiled at Zeke. "She's determined to come back home and go to public school. She hates boarding school."

"Good just what the world needs, another stubborn Bolton." Zeke laughed and patted Troy on the shoulder.

"Ready for the job?"

"And that is?"

"Remember back in 06, there was a serial killer, one who tracked his victims for days before he made a move. Leaving them quotes from Shakespeare and roses?"

Zeke nodded. "The Romeo case?"

"Well I think that's our guy."

Zeke was silent for a moment. "How are you so sure?"

"Follow me," Troy started up the stair case and Zeke followed. "My client has been stalked for the last year and a half. Leaving her love notes, flowers the works and he signs everything with Romeo."

"Good enough for me, although it could be a copy cat." Once they got to Troy's room he unlocked the drawer and began showing Zeke the notes. "Where is your client?"

"She's with two bodyguards outside with her friend." Troy shoved a hand in his pocket and looked over all the notes. "I got the son of bitch on camera but you can't see his face."

"Bad angle?"

"Bastard knew where the cameras were."

"So he's already on the inside?"

"Looks like it."

Gabriella held on to the floating device as Sharpay sat on the edge of the pool. "What are you staring at?" she said looking at one of the men in black standing around.

"Troy doesn't want me to be alone at any time?"

"Troy?"

"G.I. Joe…" Gabriella said softly.

Sharpay removed her sunglasses and leaned up to look at Gabriella. "Gabriella, I know that sound."

"What?"

"Do not go all Brittney on me, relations with the help never end well."

"I'm not in a relationship just because I call him by his first name."

"The world calls you Ella, you even said it yourself sometimes it feels like Ella is just a ego you play into when the lights come on." Sharpay lowered her voice. "Names are important you, not even your own father calls you by your name."

Gabriella pushed the floater away and laid back in the water looking up at the sky. "I'm not screwing the help."

Sharpay let out a sigh. "Especially good help, Troy is different. I think he might stick around."

Gabriella came up to turn towards Sharpay. "You'd stick around too if my father were paying you."

Sharpay smiled. "Your father only paid me to go away."

Gabriella laughed and so did Sharpay. "I'm so tired of being in this house. I'm only allowed in the yard if I have dumb and dumber with me."

"The price of fame and fortune," Sharpay said as she shrugged. "Have you been to visit Ashley in the hospital?"

"Not yet, dad had a field day about how I no longer should have a phone and how this bad publicity is going to make it harder to find people." Gabriella looked up at the sky, wishing she was up there, out there somewhere in the clouds, free.

"Poor him, a girl get shot in the arm and he's worried about her replacement." Sharpay shook her head. "Classic."

"Ever think about just giving it all away?"

Sharpay jumped into the pool and came up for air besides her. "Like how?"

"I don't know just giving the money all away and only keeping some so you can comfortably drop off the face of the earth, maybe be normal."

"Gabriella you and I are pop stars, people everywhere with a radio signal knows are name. We could never be normal." Sharpay floated in front of her squinting as the sun beat down on their backs. "People care about you, maybe some too much and others not enough but people do care."

Gabriella looked back down at the water. "You think we'll ever be able to trust anyone enough to fall in love?"

"I don't know will you marry me?" Sharpay smiled and they both laughed, Gabriella swatted her arm and splashed Sharpay as the two settled down.

"Come on I'm serious, don't you ever question what people's motives are?"

"Always, that's never going to go away." Sharpay said laying back in the water. "I think in this world you either have to find someone as rich as you are or some you could use for your own sexual gain."

"What about you and Chad?"

Sharpay came up right quickly losing her footing and accidentally taking in some water. Gabriella giggled as she shook her head. "Hypocrite,"

"Hey my life is fine," Sharpay smiled as soon as she got a hold of herself. "No one watch to kill me."

Gabriella splashed her and Sharpay splashed back. Soon it was an all out war and they were laughing and splashing and for a little while a small part of Gabriella felt… happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella got into her jeep and lightly closed the door behind her. Sticking her key in she let the engine roar to life and Gabriella winced from the noise. One day they'll make a car that turns on so quietly that she could sneak out and never worry about making a sound. Pressing down on the garage opener she drove it up to the door in time to see Troy standing before the drive way with his arms crossed.

"Fuck me," Gabriella put the car in park and got out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to go out I thought you were asleep I mean come on, I've been in the house for four days."

"And for good reason some guy shot at you!" Troy raised his voice and extended his arms.

"You're not my father. You may work for him but you are not him."

"But I am your body guard and I'm suppose to keep you safe." He said taking a step forward. Gabriella took one back and then she rolled her eyes and held up the keys.

"Then come with me and protect me."

"I do not see the need to leave the house."

"I'll tell my father you forced yourself on me." Gabriella said with small smirk.

"That's not funny."

"Neither is being coped up. Come I just want to visit Ashley and see how she's doing."

Troy lifted a hand to the back of his neck and then let out a sigh. "Fine, hospital and back."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Gabriella looked out the window at the passing signs for various exits. So far the drive had been in silence because Troy had refused to have the radio on. Gabriella leaned back in her seat and thought about the last few days. Living like a caged bird, like a slave to her father just another employee.

"You've picked up dancing again. I see you in the gym sometimes." Troy said as he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, bet you watch while I change too." Gabriella said fixing her skirt.

"Never, in fact, when you're in the room I shut that monitor off I think you should be allowed some privacy at the least."

"Thank you." Her voice was a bit awkward as she looked over at him.

Troy was silent as they pulled into the hospital. After a they were parked Gabriella followed Troy as he lead her in to the hospital with his hand at the small of her back.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, your…you're Ella!"

Gabriella smiled kindly at the clerk and nodded. "I was wondering if you're visiting hours were over?"

"Not for you honey, who is it that you want to see."

"Ashley Thomas."

"Room 14C"

Gabriella and Troy made their way down the hall. Gabriella knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Troy went in first and then held the door for Gabriella to enter. "Ashley?"

"Hey, wow, it's you?" The girl pushed herself up in the bed and quickly tried to adjust herself.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gabriella came over to the bed and sat down. Meanwhile Troy stood by the door in an at ease position.

"I'm feeling a lot better, I lost a lot of blood but nothing was damaged."

Gabriella furrowed her brows, "Then why are you still bed written?"

Ashley smirked and then took a deep breath. "Wow, really."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella placed her hand on Ashley's and the Ashley rolled her eyes.

"The hospital won't release me on your orders. Not until I sign the confidentially papers and sign my resignation."

Gabriella eyes opened wide the room dipped into a silence, Gabriella's mind raced as she lifted her eyes to Troy.

"Must be a mistake?" he offered shrugging his shoulders. "I've heard nothing about this."

Gabriella turned to Ashley and got up from the bed. "You work for me and only me do you understand?"

"And your father signs my pay check remember?"

"Fuck him, it's my money." Gabriella walked over to the window. "You're not signing anything." Moving the curtain aside she looked down below were people with cameras waited on the street. "If you want to tell the press you'll do it hired or fired." Stepping away from the window her ponytail bobbed. "How long before you can come back to the set."

Ashley looked over at Troy and then pushed herself up on the bed. "I don't get it, I mean I'm flattered but-"

"Do you want your job or not?" Gabriella looked at her then at Troy.

"Yes I want the job,"

"Then you're free to go whenever you want." Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It's not your fault some stray bullet came out of nowhere and shot me no matter what the presses say."

"Thank you for that," Gabriella said with smile.

Ashley nodded and smiled with a relieved sign. "Honestly you're not as horrible and pathetic as they say you are." Ashley shrugged. "I think you're kind of cool."

Gabriella felt a kick to the rib cage but she smiled. "Lots of people don't know me."

"Obviously," Ashley said with a laugh.

Gabriella tilted her head. "Actually I have some ideas for a new project seeing as how your lights and sound maybe you could help me?"

Ashley smiled. "I'm not a charity case, you don't owe anything."

"No you don't, but you do work for me and I asking a business question."

"Then I'm all ears."

After another hour Gabriella followed Troy back down to the parking garage. "Alright we're going home now."

"Home already huh?" Gabriella let out a sigh and shoved her hands in her pockets. "You know I can get it just about anywhere in this town for free."

"I'm sure you can." Troy hit the button on the car and opened her passenger door. "Get in."

"Look I don't know about you but I can use a drink. Now there's a place not far from here my dad use to go too when my mother was at this hospital." Gabriella pointed to her left and smiled. "Take me home I'll sneak out, you might have camera's you might be quick but everybody blinks sometimes," she said with smirk.

Troy lips press together hard and he let out a sigh. "One drink,"

"Two."

"One."

"Two and one for you." Gabriella smiled at him and lights from the garage lit her skin in a dim glow her hair darker her white button up blouse a little whiter and the black leather jacket. There was no doubt in Troy's mind that she was attractive, no doubt in his mind that she knew this and used it as her advantage. That smile she was sending his way did something to him and then next thing he knew he was sitting at bar watching as Gabriella sipped on a cocktail.

Troy ordered a jack and coke and Gabriella smiled. "So G.I. Joe, ever broke the rules before?"

"So we're back to that huh?" Troy said setting his glass down.

"Come on it's a joke."

"And if I started calling you Ella?" he protested.

"You can call me whatever you like," she shrugged.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Gabriella eyes hooded a little as she took another sip and looked around the empty bar.

"Make yourself sound cheap." Troy lifted his glass.

"I know I have issues." Gabriella said placing her glass on the bar. "I like the attention, I think they call it daddy issues I don't know, look I don't call my lovers daddy or put on short skirts and ask for spankings but I do feel like my sex life is something that I control. I go to movie premieres and concerts and I end up going with these idiot pretty boys my father hires for publicity. On stage my father calls the shots, off stage I call them."

"So that gives you a warrant to treat you body like trash."

"No it gives me the desire to want something different and a little dangerous."

Troy was silent.

"I love playing piano." Gabriella got up and grabbed her drink. Troy followed her with his eyes as she sat down at the piano in the corner of the bar.

The bar was empty just a casual looking few. Troy got up from his seat and walked over to the piano as she began to pluck a few keys.

"You seem to know this place very well."

"My mother was sick a lot, dad use to come here to drink while she was being treated. Sometimes he brought me and I'd play on the piano." Gabriella looked up at Troy. "He said the sound of my voice could make angels give up their halos for seat in the front row."

"You and your father use to be close." Troy placed his drink on the top of the piano besides hers and leaned on it.

"Once upon time," her fingers dance along the keys and she closed her eyes as she listened to the music. "I always believed that music was a window into the soul."

"I think people see what they want to see." Troy said watching her fingers.

"That's where you're wrong." Gabriella's fingers stopped. "We only reveal what we want other to see. Even if you're a

s ice cold as those blue eyes, it doesn't hide the pain you feel or the things you've seen." Gabriella began again. "You've lost your loved ones in pain and horror, same way I lost my mother." Gabriella looked down at the key board. "Only difference between you and me is that I sing about it and you went to war for it."

Troy was silent and he watched as Gabriella continued to play. Troy wasn't sure anymore about where he stood with Gabriella. She was different in a way that seem to always be one step ahead of him and now watching as she let her fingers dance along the keys he felt the need to hear that voice. The voice that made her such a big deal to millions around the world, he needed to hear her sing. "Sing something for me?"

"Any request?"

"You're the artist."

Gabriella smiled and she looked down at the keys and began to play a melody.

(Jessica Simpson: In This Skin)

_They see me in a magazine _

_I'm the one they want to be _

_Still don't feel I'm good enough _

_Still don't feel I'm thin enough _

_I stand up and I'm pushed back down _

_And every opinion now _

_It makes me feel inhuman _

_Givin' in and givin' up _

_To be worthy _

_To feel beautiful in this skin _

_Be beautiful in this skin _

_Love me for me _

_Have confidence in this skin _

_Be confident in this skin _

_So tell me what is wrong with me _

_I'm the girl with everything _

_So why am I not strong enough _

_I want to be strong enough _

_To tell you how I really feel _

_I know my talent is real _

_So don't tell me _

_Don't tell me _

_I have to prove one or two _

_I don't have nothing to prove _

_So don't tell me _

_Don't tell me _

Troy leaned in and listened as her voice carried over the keys and blended together creating the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

_Cause I am worthy _

_To feel beautiful in this skin _

_Be beautiful in this skin _

_Love me for me _

_Have confidence in this skin _

_Be confident in this skin _

_Be real, be real _

_See the beauty inside this skin _

_I don't have to hide this skin _

_I feel, I feel _

_An awakening in this skin _

_Stop forsaking me in this skin _

_I am, I am, I am, I am _

_I am, I am, I am _

_oooohhhhh _

_To be _

_Worthy _

_Be beautiful _

_Love me _

_For me _

_Cause I am beautiful _

Gabriella looked up at him and she kept singing looking back down at the keys.__

To be worthy 

_To feel beautiful in this skin _

_Be beautiful in this skin _

_Love me for me _

_Have confidence in this skin _

_Be confident in this skin _

_Be real, be real _

_See the beautiful in this skin _

_Cause I don't want to have to hide it _

_I feel, I feel _

_I'm beautiful in this skin _

_Beautiful in this skin _

_I'm beautiful _

_And your beautiful _

_Beautiful in this skin _

_I'm beautiful _

_And you are beautiful _

_Beautiful in this skin _

As she came to a stop claps were heard around the bar and Gabriella nodded and stood up to bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"Why don't you sing like that for your records?"

"My father is convinced that whatever I have to say isn't worth the studio time." Gabriella picked up her drink and flushed it down in one gulp.

"I think you're really good, I also think your father is crazy."

"Thank you." She said as she put the empty glass done. "Want to get going?"

"Yeah," Troy looked at his watch. "I have a meeting tomorrow with Zeke while you're in your meeting with Taylor."

"Sounds fun," Gabriella waved to the bartender who waved back and they made their way to the exit of the small bar.

They crossed the street and Gabriella paused in the middle of the empty street to twirl around. "This is what freedom feels like." She said lifting her hands up.

Troy turned around and smirked. "Yeah, it feels just like that." he said leaning against the car.

Gabriella laughed as she stood there staring at him and he at her. Something unsaid hung in the air and Troy smiled as she let a smile pull at her lips as well.

Suddenly Gabriella was covered in light and both of them turned towards the black car hurling towards her at top speed. The sound of the engine got louder and Troy lurched for her pulling her to him and turning so that she was against the car. Troy turned around to see the car zooming off into the distance he couldn't even catch the license plate.

"Fuck." Troy screamed as he kicked the wheel of his car.

Gabriella felt her body shaking as she looked down the street, it was him, it had to him. Reality slowly sunk in and Gabriella hands began to shake. He could have killed her, if it weren't for Troy he would have. Those headlights glued her feet to the floor she couldn't even feel herself as Troy grabbed her. Gabriella closed her eyes, how stupid could she be to think that man care about her or felt any kind of normal feelings for her.

Troy hands were on her shoulders and Gabriella opened her eyes. Her brown looking into his blue, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know why don't you stand in the middle of the street and almost get hit by someone who obsessed with you." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Let's get you home before he comes back." Troy ushered her into the car and ran around to get to his side.

His hands gripped the steering wheel as he watched them flock into the street. They'd been in there for an hour doing god knows what and he flicked a cigarette out the window. Letting it fall to the floor with the other four. How dare she attempt to replace him with that stupid body guard? Lifting a flask to his lips he watched as she paused in the middle of the street, that seductive smile on her lips. Her hair was brushing against the nape of her neck from the wind, the very neck that he dreamed of touching with his own lips.

Red began to flash before his eyes, she was only meant for him. She was his girlfriend and he was her Romeo. He felt his blood pumping, heard it in his own ears. How could she be such a slut in front of him, why was she such a tease. Did he want him to fight for her? Did she want him to try harder? His foot stepped on the gas before he knew it he was traveling at her in full speed. She was a whore.

He closed his eyes and held on tight but nothing happened. Opening his eyes he looked in the review mirror to see him on top of her, her body pressed against the car. His hand slammed down on the wheel and he quickly turned down the street pulling into a dark alley four blocks down. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. This was not how it was suppose to go. She was supposed to be his by now. She should have been pinning away in her room waiting for him and instead she was flirting with the body guard. He walked around to the trunk and opened pulling out one of her sweaters from a box. A small memento of their love, he held it to his nose and took in her scent, relishing in all that was her.

They we're going to be together. She was going to his, like Romeo to Juliet their love could only end in death.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella walked in as Troy opened the door. The house was quite and she was sure that her father was asleep upstairs. They made their way upstairs to her room and Gabriella paused at the door way. He'd been in here, in her room touching her stuff leaving her love notes maybe even watching her sleep. Her skin began to crawl and she turned around to Troy who was standing behind her. "I can't be in there alone."

"You need to get some sleep."

"No, you don't understand, he's been in my room."

"What are talking about?" Troy looked at her oddly and then he straightened. "You let him in didn't you?"

"Not exactly," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "The French doors in my room don't really lock that well I mean not until you put that super lock on it and well I use to find notes on my pillows and I just o just thought…"

"Thought it was harmless?" Troy finished for her.

"Look I get fan mail all the time and people send me things. I had some one send me an engagement ring," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "No one has ever wanted to hurt me."

"Didn't you ever get the talk about stranger danger?" Troy looked at her with urge to shake her, to knock sense into her, but his hands remained at his side. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can I sleep in your room? Just for tonight?"

Troy winced and lifted a finger to reject her but protested.

"Either you sleep with me in my room or I sleep with you in your room. I'm not sleeping alone."

Troy shoulders fell and he looked down at her eyes filled with anxiety and fear. "Fine, it's not like I was going to get any sleep anyway."

The two of them made it up stairs and Gabriella sat down on the bed as Troy removed his jacket. Gabriella looked around the room, it was plain and bare. His duffel bag was neatly folded in the corner and few choice items laid on top of the dresser. His room was much smaller then hers and on the other side of the room against the wall was a computer system and a bunch of monitors and she could see every room in the house and the outside lawn. She could even see reporters camped out by the gate. Thank god for back entrances, she thought as she looked at the notebook besides the key board. Gabriella let out a sigh as she removed her own jacket and placed it on side of the bed post. Her eyes fell on Troy who took off his black shirt and remained in his jeans and brown sleeveless top, his dog tags hanging around his neck. Looking at the clock by his bed a photograph caught her eye, reaching for it she held it close to look at the small girl in Troy's arms she had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes,

"This must be Cynthia?" she smiled as she looked at how happy he was in the photograph.

"Yes it is." Troy said plucking from her hand and opening the drawer to place it inside.

"You're not a very open person are you?" she said looking up at him as he walked across the room and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she didn't get a response she heard the sink turn on and she leaned forward and opened the drawer. Inside was two photographs and next to them a gun. Gabriella hand jerked a little at the sight of it and she quickly looked at the other photograph this one was a family shot with his parent and was she assumed was his pregnant sister. They looked so happy and the photograph was so worn.

Gabriella felt her heart pinch as she closed the drawer. His entire family was gone except for this little girl who he never got to see. He'd been to war, fought for a reason he believe in and in the process killed for his country. Now he was living in a room that was bare and working as a body guard. It seemed to be such a waste of his talent. Gabriella wiped her cheek, she'd always felt alone, even in a sea of people. Somehow being in a room with him made her felt noticed. He took care of her and cared about what she did, something she'd never had before.

Troy came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed to take her jacket. He put it on the hook by the door and walked over to his chair in front of the monitors. "I take it you'll sleep in what you're wearing or did you want something else?" he said not looking back at her but opening his notebook.

"What size shirt do you where?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"Large."

Gabriella nodded. "Can I have a shirt please?"

Troy walked over to his closet and Gabriella spoke up. "The one you were wearing tonight should be just fine."

"It smells." He said reaching for a clean shirt.

"It's alright; I mean it's just to sleep in."

"All the more reason for it to be clean," Troy handed her the shirt and she took it from his hands. As he came back to his seat he shut off the lights.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Troy sat back down and Gabriella began to unbutton her shirt. Once it was off she pulled on his shirt and then removed her jeans. She folded her clothes and placed them on the dresser top. She liked the feel of his shirt against her skin granted it was just a regular shirt Gabriella felt the surge of lust build up inside her. She'd never worn a man's shirt before, whenever she was with a man she slept in the nude. Gabriella smiled and wiggled a little bit to feel the fabric on her skin. It hung loosely over her body and came down to her mid thigh. She sat back down on the bed and watched as he wrote down some information and looked at the monitors.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight, why don't you try to get some sleep?" she said in a low tone.

"I'll be fine." He said with a shrug. "I'll sleep on the chair." He pointed to the chair in the corner of the room and Gabriella frowned a bit.

"Seriously tomorrow you need to be on you're A game and the only way I see that happening is if you get a good night's rest." Gabriella got up from the bed and walked over to the monitors. Lifting herself she sat on the desk and moved so that she was in his way and he back up leaning back in his chair looking up at her.

The sight of her in his shirt tease him without giving it a second thought her body seemed to disappear under the fabric taunting him and begging for him to come find it. Her legs seemed to be so smooth and her parts of her hair were already escaping the band of her ponytail. Troy looked away from her and at the monitors. "I have things to do."

"Are those things more important than taking care of you?" she said moving herself towards him and crossing her legs.

"It's been a while since I've slept with a woman in my bed," his voice was low and there was a strain in it.

"I promise I don't bite," she said using her foot to gently rub his thigh.

"Gabriella, I.." her foot came into contact with his member and the both let out a small gasp.

Gabriella smirked he was harder then brick, by the feel of it and by the looks of his jeans a very decent sized man. "How long has it been?"

Troy let out a sigh and looked up at her "I don't know three years?"

"Wow" Gabriella looked at him in wonder. "Don't you ever just get the urge for it, I mean you're defiantly not broken," she said looking down at his pants.

"I push to the back of my mind." He said looking down at her feet. "I really don't think about it as much."

Gabriella felt her own gears begin to turn, her body becoming all too aware of his body sitting in front of her.

"Maybe the reason you can't sleep is because you have all this pent up energy." She said uncrossing her legs.

"Gabriella I really don't want to do this,"

"It's okay," she said reaching for his hand and putting it on her thigh. "I want you to."

Troy hand felt the heat of her skin beneath him, the feel of her soft luscious curve underneath his hand as he let it slide up pushing the shirt up a little and revealing more caramel colored skin.

"I've never been with an army man," she said watching his hand and feeling the weight of his palm on her leg. She was turned on and she could already feel her chest rising and falling in excitement.

Troy pulled his hand away and jerked out of his chair. He needed to distance himself from her. "This isn't a good idea."

Gabriella moved herself off the desk landing on the floor soundlessly, "Troy?" she said walking over to him. The more she came close the more steps he took to get away until suddenly he hit wall and Gabriella looked up at him with a smirk. "Troy,"

The sound of his name coming off her lips in that low tone almost drove him just as wild as seeing her in that shirt. Troy felt her body press against his and her hand slither around to the back of his head pulling him down to meet her lips.

On contact Gabriella knew she was in a world of trouble. This man might not have kissed a woman in three years but by no means did that insinuate that he'd forgotten how to do it. The moment their lips touched his hands came around and held her close, his lips opened and Gabriella was introduced to his tongue in a crazy rhythm of a starved man. His hand moved down to her ass and he cupped her in his hand giving it a firm grip and Gabriella pressed herself against him more. His erection bulging between them, she was wet and she was in no need to go slow. Her hands quickly came down to his belt and began to undo it as he removed his shirt the both of them worked quickly.

Troy lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He made his way over to the bed and Gabriella continued to kiss his shoulder. "Remember what I said about biting?" she said in a rushed breath as they both came down on the bed.

"Yeah," Troy said as he wrapped a hand around her waist and brought them both up to the pillows.

"I lied." She whispered

Troy positioned himself at her entrance and in one swift movement he was inside her and she bit down on his shoulder as he filled her entirely.

"Oh my god," Troy groaned as he braced himself over her he gently better positioned himself and slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back in.

"Don't be gentle me." she whispered in his ear. "I like the rough stuff."

Troy felt himself pull out again and rush back inside her. She was so warm and wet he couldn't help himself he had the urge to claim his territory and he began to do so with his hands, teeth and ability to use his strength over her.

"Oh yeah," she moaned beneath him and he lowered his head to her neck where he bit down a little and repeated his movement.

"Troy," she said as she opened her legs wider and allowed him deeper access. Troy lifted her from the mattress pulling her to him as he sat up with her in his lap. His face buried in her chest as she continued to bounce on him. Her inside shaking with raw need and her body need to wrap around him. Her nails ranked into his back and Troy gripped the sides of her hips bring her down hard on his shaft, getting all of it inside her. They both moan in delight and Gabriella leaned back arching her body but move her hips to his rhythm giving him a view of her chest.

"Gabriella," his voice was harsh and he began moving her faster and moving his hands up to the back of her neck. Pulling her toward him their lips met and her teeth began pulling at his bottom lip as he held her tighter. "Oh my god Gabriella,"

"Troy, I'm gonna cum," she griped on to him "Oh my god, don't stop."

Troy pushed himself in one last time and he felt her walls spasm and her body tighten sending him into a climax like he'd never experience before. His hands gripped her body and his mouth came over one of her nipples as they both let the climax settle through their bodies.

"Holy shit." Gabriella said as she moved herself so that he could pull out. "If you still don't sleep after that?" Gabriella shook her head and pulled him to her for a kiss as they moved their way up into the bed.

Troy's breathing was slowly returning, once they were under the covers. Gabriella reached over and took his arm wrapping herself in it and letting their bodies' link up perfectly. It had been a while since he held a woman in his arms. Since he'd been able to relax and just enjoy the fact that he wasn't in a cot in some tent somewhere listening to distance gunshots. Troy felt a smile tug at his lips as he held her closer to him; this was beyond the best feeling in world.

"Good night Troy."

"Good night Gabriella."


	14. Chapter 14

Troy woke up a start at the sound of the door shutting. Looking around the room he noticed he was alone the sheets in a rumpled mess. He was still naked, and worn from last night. Troy heard his cell phone ringing and he quickly jumped up from the bed to reach for his discarded jeans. "Sergeant Bolton."

"So I got the prints back from the system they link to a Robert Borges."

"Do we have an address?"

"It's an apartment but I figured you'd want to come along, maybe see what we're dealing with?"

"You bet I do. Just give me a second I'll be at the station in a half hour."

"No need I'm already down stairs, find a sitter for your girl and let's go."

Troy hung up the phone and reached in the closet for a t shirt. Making his way down the hall he made sure he had his wallet and keys. Finally there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, an end to the mess. Troy stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard voices below.

"Hello Paula it's a pleasure to have you here."

It was Luis Montez; Troy began to walk down the steps slowly as to not distract anyone.

"Ella darling so nice to see you," Paula cooed as she wrapped her arms around Gabriella.

Troy paused Gabriella was wearing a pair of jeans and his shirt her hair up in a ponytail, he was instantly reminded of last night and her soft luscious body under his finger tips. He was froze in place as she looked up at him and winked. He knew last night was a bad idea, but he'd done it anyway. He'd slept with his job and created the biggest problem he'd have to handle himself. His hormones.

"Paula this is my bodyguard Troy, he has a prior engagement this morning, but be assured you as safe as you can be in this house."

"Good security is so hard to find these days," She said looking from Luis to Gabriella and then back at Troy. "He looks so young."

"Just about 28," Troy said as he came down to the last step. "I'm going to get Simpson to take head security while I'm gone. I shouldn't be too long."

Gabriella smiled at him and tilted her head. "We can mange,"

As Troy disappeared into the kitchen to find his replacement, he ran into Zeke who was talking to Taylor.

"I've been an agent for about 6 years now," she said picking at her muffin. "It's an interesting job."

"I bet," Zeke smiled at her. "Your eyes are the lightness of brown I've ever seen."

"My eyes aren't special," she said looking down at the muffin. Great, a man who was good looking had a great job and a full head of hair and here she was stuffing her face with a muffin. She took another bite and let out a sigh as she felt the calories hit her thighs.

"I love a woman with an appetite," His plum lips teased her with a smile and Taylor felt her heart fall into her stomach and she just about damn near panicked until he saw Troy walk into the kitchen.

"Troy?"

"Taylor?" Troy kept walking but offered her a smile. "Have you seen Simpson?"

"No, have you solved this stalker issue?"

"Not yet, but I'm on it."

"She has a concert the day after tomorrow and I need that to go off without a hitch, this guy isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"Double security, metal detector wands, a few extra precautions, should be fine." Zeke picked up a muffin from the tray and took a bite. "Best thing I've ever tasted," he lips curved and he looked over to Troy who was talking to a man in a suit. Leaning in he placed his lips by Taylor's ear. "Although, maybe those lips might prove me wrong."

Taylor blushed and looked over at Troy who was walking towards them. "I better get going that meeting is going to start soon, I think it might be a good a idea if I was there."

"Just a theory huh?" Troy said as he reached for a muffin.

"You bet," Taylor took a few steps backwards before turning around and leaving the room. Troy looked up at Zeke was still staring in the direction Taylor left.

"Really?"

"What, unlike you I like sex."

Troy pushed himself of the table. "Maybe we should get going?"

"Might be for the best," Zeke pushed himself away from the table and followed Troy out into the empty entrance hall and out the door, all signs that the meeting had moved to the living room.

"So what's the deal with the agent?" Zeke said once he pulled out onto the road.

"Well she has a self esteem issue that's for sure." Troy looked down at the file Zeke had on Robert. "Isn't it odd this guy has a file?"

"Not at all, every criminal has to start somewhere."

"Yeah but something isn't right, like why leave a print now he's been doing this for five years hasn't he?"

"Everyone makes a mistake." Zeke came up to a red light. "So how is being a body guard these days?"

"Like babysitting," Troy put down the file and took a deep breath. "I just want to get this over with."

"Well at least Ella is good looking I mean I don't mind watching that all day," Zeke said with a sigh. "Better then my desk job I'll tell you that."

"I'd give about anything for a boring desk job, something to make Cynthia's life normal."

"Cynthia loves you no matter what you do for a living. Besides what's cooler then tell everyone one about your cool sniper shooting uncle on career day?"

"Words of wisdom," Troy looked out the window and tried to relax. He needed to get a grip on himself. He slept with Gabriella? It was amazing in fact he wanted to nothing more than to do it again but that was a bad idea. It was a bad I idea to do it in the first place. Now she had the upper hand and she knew that, how was he going to do his job now? What was going to happen if he couldn't finish the job? Luis would just hire someone else. The car came to a stop and Troy realized they were there.

"You've been quite?" Zeke said as he reached under the seat for his gun.

"Just have a lot on my mind."

"You know none of this is your fault." Zeke opened the door and step out.

Troy did the same. "I know that."

"Do you?" Zeke said making sure his gun was secure. "I mean I know you man, your parents, your sister, Cynthia. You have this tendency to let these things make you think you owe someone something."

"I owe Cynthia a normal home."

"No her father owes her your doing the best you can with what you got." Zeke started walking towards the building. "I'm serious man, you got to get you head on straight. If not for this case then for Cynthia," he said as they entered the building.

Zeke kicked the door in and they both entered the apartment, Troy covered his nose in disgust. "Holy shit this place reeks,"

Zeke walked in further and looked into the living room. "Found the source." He pointed at the couch and Troy came over to take a look.

On the couch sat a body of man who was decomposing. Troy opened the file and looked at the man in on the couch. "Robert Borges," Troy lifted the picture in comparison. "I fucking knew it."

Zeke lifted his cell to his ear and placed a call. "Open a window or something, damn."

Troy walked into side room and turned on the light stopping see the pictures splattered all over the room. Troy let out a sigh and came closer to look at pictures of Gabriella, some from a far, and some from up close. It was hard to tell the different of zoom or distance but Troy on if he wanted to know or not. Then his heart stopped his eyes watered and he reached for the photograph.

"Hey what are you looking at… Holy shit… this is why I hate stalkers." Zeke step over something to get to where Troy was. "Seriously you'd think if a man prints out a million pictures of one chick someone might get a little tempted to call a cop."

Troy didn't say a word and Zeke placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude what's up?" Troy handed Zeke the photo and Zeke took it from his hands. "Cynthia?"

Anger ripped through Troy and he looked around the room his jaw set and he turned to Zeke. "I want this guy's head on a fucking stake."

Zeke looked at the photo of Cynthia sitting at the lunch table with a friend eating a sandwich. Then back at Troy as he looked took out his cell phone and began to make a phone call.

Gabriella crossed her legs and looked over at her father who nodded in agreement with Paula. "Absolutely I think that you should be in the video," he said looking at her. Of course because all of her fans were relatable to Paula, Gabriella bit her lip, None of them probably knew who she was.

Paula smiled and looked over at Gabriella and Taylor, "I also have a few dance moves that might blow them out of the water." she said scrunching up her face and fist pumping a little.

Visions of Troy came into her head and she thought about the night before about him wrapped around her, her wrapped around him. How long had it been she slept with a man, stayed in his bed and let him hold her. No one ever held her, not since her mother passed. Gabriella looked around the room anything that might pull her back into this meeting.

"I have so many ideas' start with wardrobe I was hoping we could bring some of that old style back," Paula smiled. "I could see you in the poof skirt a side pony tail, it'll be adorable."

Crash landing Gabriella was now in the present her eyes watched as Taylor scribbled down a few notes and Gabriella placed a hand on her hand to stop it. "You write any of that down I'll break your fingers."

"What?" Paula looked towards Luis. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you or don't you want me to free creative power with this song?" Gabriella said looking at Paula.

"Ella sweet pea, maybe you should go out back and-"

"Dad if I leave this room the deals off." Gabriella sat up straight and looked at Paula. "I will give you the royalty because I'm not that heartless however it will be a cover song it will be my way or the high way and let me tell you right now, you're not in it." Gabriella leaned back. "I love your work I respect it, if you trust me this shouldn't be a problem."

Paula looked over at Luis and then at Gabriella. "I do trust you-"

"Then this meeting is over." Gabriella got up, "I have things to work on."

Luis got up from his seat and stared at his daughter lifting his finger about to protest when Gabriella stood up. "What?"

"I do not approve of this?"

"I'm tired of you trying to be me and mange me."

"What are you talking about and can't this be done in private?"

"What aspect of my life is private anymore dad?" Gabriella threw her hands up. "I'm going to explain something to you, dad, I am a 23 year old triple platinum artist and not because your singing dancing and pouring your heart every night." Gabriella pointed at herself and then looked around the room. "I'm the reason you live here, the reason you drive a fancy car or even have a job." Gabriella walked over to the door and stopped to turn and face him. "You will only handle finances because from now on I'm running my career and if you can't handle that, there's always going to be a manger out there who wants to work for me."

"Ella…"

Gabriella walked out of the room, leaving her father, Taylor and Paula in all at their recent experience.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella and her dance team practiced their steps until into the night and through the better half of it. it was already two in the morning and Troy had been sitting outside the gym for hours his eyes were tired his shoulders slumped a little until he saw someone coming down the stairs.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Luis's voice tang down the hall as Troy stood up straighter and blinked a few times to stabilize his vision.

"Yes sir." Troy nodded and Luis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gabriella has been acting differently, she thinks she can run meetings on her own accord or try to make this all about her." Luis looked in through the glass door to see her and her dancers working. "She practically kicked out Paula Abdul today."

Troy felt a sense of happiness spread through him. Gabriella was not only eating healthier she was thinking for herself and putting in the work. "Sir with all due respect, isn't that a good thing?"

"She's young Sergeant, most of all those real world problems Gabriella has never had to deal with because I've always been there to take the blame or cover it up." Her father looked back at Troy. "She can't do this, this petty stalker businesses is tiny compared to some of the things I've gotten her out of."

"Sir about that," Troy reached in his pocket and took out a picture of a Robert Borges. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes he's the janitor; he has a copy of all the keys to the locks."

Troy let out a sigh. "You'll have to change the locks; we found him dead this morning in his apartment."

Luis was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "The stalker?"

"Yes sir, the petty stalker," Troy placed his hands behind his back and looked and Luis as he stared down at the picture.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet sir."

"Don't tell her." Luis looked back into the room. "Let her believe that she safe here at least until I can get the locks changed and I'll double security."

"Sir I don't think that's the best solution for this problem."

"I don't remember paying you to think."

Troy bit his tongue as Luis walked away. "Sir, one more thing?"

"Yes," Luis paused at the stairs and adjusted his tie.

"My niece will be visiting for the duration of her spring vacation I'd feel better if she was here under my own eyes at this time."

"I'll have one of the maid make an extra bed in your room."

"Thank you sir."

"Just keep the child out of my sight."

Troy watched as Luis disappeared up the stairs and Troy turned back around towards the room full of people. Gabriella was staring at him, her hands down by her side as she looked back in the direction of her father.

Troy made his way upstairs reassuring that all the doors were locked that all cameras were working. His mind ran through mental checklists as he made his way to his room. He heard the dancing crew coming up the stairs talking about tomorrow performance, about the new act, how Gabriella was bringing it back. He waited by the top of the stairs watching them as he walked out the door as Gabriella waved and shut it behind them. He watched her lean on the door and take a deep breath. "So you stood up to your dad I take it?"

Gabriella jerk at broken silence and looked up to where he was standing. "Hey,"

Troy came down a few steps and smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Her ponytail was worn from all the dancing her sweat pants and sport bra clung to her body. Her curves were fuller, her body more pleasing to the eye.

"I want a pizza?" Gabriella began walking into the kitchen. "I wonder if there's anything to eat."

Troy decided to follow and take a seat at the counter as she randomly raided the fridge. "So tomorrow is a big show?"

"I guess, it's really just a small venue, kind of a publicity stunt." Gabriella came out of the freezer with ice cream. "Next week is an actual concert."

Troy shook his head. "I guess so, I'm just the help."

Gabriella got two spoons from the drawer and held one up to Troy. "I will not eat alone."

Troy took the spoon and held it his hands. He was silent for a moment as he looked at the sliver reflected image. "I don't think it's a good idea that we sleep together."

Gabriella froze as brought the spoon to her lips. The room was silent and Gabriella leaned forward and then back. She felt uncomfortable in the room all of a sudden; she didn't want to be here. "Look that was a onetime thing anyway." Gabriella said looking up at him. "Consider it as a favor."

Troy felt a pinch in his stomach and he looked at the ice cream. That was a bit harder than he expected it to be. "I just think it could hinder the work space." True as it may be he didn't mean it.

"Totally." Gabriella looked at the ice cream and put her spoon in the sink. "You know what; maybe I should just get some sleep." Gabriella took the ice cream and put it back into the freezer and made her way out of the room. Gabriella let her arms cross over her chest and she began to climb the stairs.

Troy sat there staring at his spoon for a moment before he placed it on the counter top. There it sat motionless just like he sat. His reflection was curved into the object fading away from him at the edges. Seven years of army and desert and this is all he had to look at. This was what he'd worked so hard for to feel alone in a room full of people to feel casted away by the people he fought for. Soldiers never came back for good, never came back the way they left. Troy reached into his past closing his eyes and taking in that cool breeze against his skin as he sat on the hood of his car looking up at a sky as blue as his own eyes. Where had that Troy gone? Troy opened his eyes and looked at the spoon again, something about her made him feel that way, like he was 17 sitting on the hood of his truck no a care in the world and Jack Daniels whiskey bottle in his hands. Troy smiled and took a deep breath before jolting out of his chair and running up the stairs two at a time.

Gabriella was just turning down the hall when Troy grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back into the wall. His lips came down hard on hers and his hands softly gripped her neck. Her hands held onto his shoulders and pulled him closer. They fell into each other as Troy's hands reached down around her bottom and lifted her, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he began kissing her neck and walking towards her bedroom.

"I thought you didn't want this?" Gabriella whispered as he closed the bedroom door with his foot.

"I lied." Dropping her on to the bed Gabriella landed on her elbows propping herself up to see him as he pulled off his shirt.

"Seems like I'm a bad influence,"

"I'd say you're the opposite." Troy walked over to the edge of the bed and in one swift movement he yanked Gabriella towards him by her legs and he began tugging at her pants.

Once she kicked off the pants Gabriella pulled him down onto the bed. "What makes someone like you become an army boy?"

"Felt like I had a debt to pay back." Troy said rolling on to his back.

Gabriella smiled and pressed a kiss on his chest. "Someone was naughty."

"Made my mother's hair go grey before it's time," he said with a small smile.

Gabriella giggled and climb on top of him so she was straddling him underneath her. "My father has someone dye his hair once every two weeks." They both laughed and Troy reached up to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You not getting mushy on me are you?" Gabriella mumbled as she looked down into his eyes. "You don't want to get out of the army and end up with a girl like me?"

Troy pulled her to him and rolled so that he was on top his arms on either sides of her head his fingers playing with her hair. "What if I'm already in six feet?"

Gabriella tilted her head as she looked up at him. "Troy my life is a zoo on display, there's never peace or quiet and days off are far and in-between."

"Life is not supposed to be easy," Troy lead a few kisses down the slope of her neck and she let out a moan. "It part of the fun."

Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut as his hands roamed over her body, his warm lips against her skin lighting fires. "You make me feel safe."

Troy removed her underwear leaving her naked from the bottom down. Troy smiled and pressed his fingers against her. "How else do I make you feel?" he said moving his fingers in a circular motion.

"Oh my god," Gabriella smiled as she reached to grab hold of the sheets.

The sight of her body shiver and her fist clenched between balls of the sheets urged him on and he placed his lips on her taking in her juices as she moan and jerked beneath him.

"Please Troy, take me…Please."

Troy pushed his tongue in a rhythmical motion bringing her closer and closer to the edge. His hands on her hips bring her to him as if she were a dinner plate at his table.

Gasps of air was all she could hear from herself as the pressure built and she let go of the sheets to run her fingers through his hair. She was so turned on, she was lost in the feeling completely. Then like magic her orgasm hit her and she let out a moan he stifled by placing a hand over her mouth. Before she could come down from the high he was inside her pushing in and out and Gabriella bit down on his hand as she tried to remain quite. His muscle glisten in the dark and her finger tips ran over them feeling them move. He was building her up again the pleasure was too much, Gabriella ranked her finger nails into him and he moved faster pumping in and out of her.

"Troy," her legs wrapped around him as his thrust became deeper filling her completely as she closed her eyes letting herself fall deeper. "Oh god."

Troy felt his own orgasm reaching as he continued to push his way deeper feeling her walls envelope him in a warm, wet, and tight pull. At this point he couldn't even think he was all action no words, he just wanted her, want her happy, wanted her to be safe, wanted her to be his. Leaning down Troy softly bit down on her shoulder and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck holding him even closer as their bodies slid against each other. The feel of her beneath him, trembling in pleasure, murmuring his name, all of this made his rhythm increase.

"Fuck yeah," Gabriella grabbed her face and pulled it to her own covering his lips in her own kiss. As her tongue slithered into his mouth her orgasm hit pulling his not far behind. The explosion of pleasure between them was beyond anything they'd ever felt before.

Troy fell onto the bed beside her his breathing slowly coming back to normal. Gabriella turned and lifted his arm snuggling into the nook of his body. "Are you going back to the army after this?"

Her voice was low but he'd heard the question. Troy was silent for moment, his mind slowly turning gears. "I'm planning to buy a small house and bring Cynthia back home."

"Where's home for you?"

Troy gave her a small squeeze, "I don't know just yet. Seems like going back to New Mexico has to many bad memories for both of us."

"You're always welcome here."

Troy looked up at the ceiling the tile up there seem so far and he began to count them. Sleep was pulling him but he couldn't sleep, not yet. Troy counted the things he still had to do, secure the area. His eyes shut and he was in the dessert running through the sand his gun in his hands.

"This is Sergeant Bolton my men are out here, do not fire missile, I repeat friendly fire do not launch missile until we have cleared." Signaling behind him his men ran past him and Troy stood behind ensuring no one was left. Once he started to move he heard a scream and he turned to see Gabriella standing in a white dress her hair loose around her shoulders a smile on her lips. He could feel himself becoming more relaxed and he smiled back.

"I love you, Troy." she said and before he could respond her face contorted and he felt the warm wet substance sprinkle across his face. Troy jerked from shock as the bullet hole in her forehead began to bleed down her face. Her body falling into the sand, Troy turned around his gun up ready to shoot when he came face to face with Cynthia and Sister.

"You promised me you'd take care of her." His sister's voice echoed in his head and he dropped his gun.

"Wait!"

His radio made a sound followed by a voice. "Launching missile now we have cleared the area."

"No!" Troy Grabbed his radio piece, "I am still here, do not fire, I repeat do not fire."

The radio was silent and the sound of a plane came from over head.

"Troy," Cynthia voice called to him and he looked down at her a dark figure behind her someone was wrapping their arms around her. "Who is this man?"

"Stay away from her." Troy lunched forward falling into a dark room, his eyes opened and he reached out to steady himself.

Gabriella shifted beside him and he looked down at her as she slept peacefully. The cool breeze came over his skin and he remembered where he was. Gently he pulled himself off the bed and reached for his pants. Quietly he got dressed and then he stood there for a moment his hand on his neck. He walked over to Gabriella and pulled up her sheet so she was covered and then he walked out of the room.

Gabriella's eyes opened the moment she heard the door shut behind him. He'd been having a nightmare, about what she didn't know but it had something to do with fire. Gabriella shifted in her bed and she shut her eyes. She didn't want to see the dark empty room, didn't want to be alone or have to be in the dark. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and fear began to tear at her. She was alone, in the dark and somewhere a man wanted to hurt her.


	16. Chapter 16

Sharpay pushed through the rack of clothing. "So this thing tonight is for charity?"

"Yup, Dad booked it like four weeks ago, it's at a small location." Gabriella held up a pink dress. "What about pink?"

"No to happy sunshine for you." Sharpay took the dress from her hands and held it to her body.

"Hey?"

"What I like pink?" She said looking at herself in a mirror.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So his niece is coming this afternoon, in fact that's where he is."

"Why is his niece coming in?"

"I don't know something about her being on spring break." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and lifted a purple top off the rack.

Sharpay looked over at the two men in black by the door. "You know sometimes I don't know how you do it." Placing the dress back on the rack she looked over at another two men. "I have one body guard, and you have, like six."

"Yeah well someone doesn't want to kill you."

"Your dad sure would he called Chad and gave him an ear full about my image colliding with yours."

"How are you and Chad?"

Sharpay smiled and a red blush came to her cheeks, "He's nice."

"Nice?" Gabriella lifted her hands in confusion. "That's the worst word in the dictionary to describe someone you're sleeping with. It gives me no details whatsoever!"

Sharpay smiled, "Well he's very giving and totally built."

"Obviously," Gabriella said pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"He cares about me not in the client to agent way but in a man to woman way, he worries about me and he sometimes when we fall asleep he just pulls me into him and he holds me." Her voice was low and her face was full of smiles and dreamy expressions.

"So you got nook action," Gabriella giggled a little bit. "I read somewhere that if a man pulls you into him and gives you his nook then he really cares about you."

"Where did you read that?"

"Cosmopolitan, it was in the issues with my interview."

Sharpay laughed and looked over at the shelf of shoes. "What about stiletto's for tonight?"

"No, I got a dance routine that's a little shifty, maybe a smaller heel?"

"That's right I heard about that you're dancing again and taking over your music." Sharpay smiled. "Dish it."

Gabriella lifted a pair of heals. "Dish what?"

"G.I. Joe has been quite the little influence on you." Sharpay said shoving her hands into her pockets as she followed Gabriella into the fitting room.

"He just gave me a little help is all."

"You also look amazing with all this muscle and thick lady love thighs." Sharpay slapped her ass and Gabriella jerked and turned to look at her with amusement.

"Please tell me my ass isn't huge?"

Sharpay closed her eyes and shook her head. "Your ass is fine. I promise you."

Gabriella laughed a little and pushed the latch on the door to lock it. "I just feel better and I have more energy I mean I didn't actually realize just how much of myself I gave up. It was like I was letting my dad do everything."

Sharpay sat down on the bench and watched as Gabriella began to remove her clothes. "That's because your dad did do everything." Sharpay leaned back. "You ever thought of being a stripper?"

"Shut up." Gabriella laughed as she adjusted her panties and fixed her bra.

"So anything else you want to tell me?" Sharpay said as her eyes zeroed in on small hickey on her shoulder.

"Well I was thinking about asking for your help with a new song." Gabriella picked up the skinny jeans and began to put them on.

"Anything for you my love," Sharpay said with a shrug. "But I'm talking about that love bite on your shoulder."

Gabriella froze and turned into the mirror moving her hair out of the way to see the mark. "Shit."

"How on earth did you not notice?"

Gabriella pulled the jeans up the rest of the way and reached into her purse for the lipstick tube. "Unmark me, please."

Sharpay took the lipstick tube and smiled. "Got to tell me who you got it from first,"

Gabriella let out a sigh and placed a hand on her forehead.

"If you tell me that's from Mr. G.I. Joe I'll totally die right here."

Gabriella smiled stretched on her lips and she bit her bottom lip to stop it from growing. "Guilty."

"Oh my god." Sharpay shrieked and began jumping up and down. "Tell me everything I mean everything, is a man in uniform more willing to please? Is he big, does he like to be dominated?"

Gabriella laughed and moved her hair off her shoulder as Sharpay began twisting the tube into the mark to break up the blood clots. "It kind of just happened I mean with all the stalker crap going on we short of had some drinks went back home, I was too scared to sleep alone so he said I could sleep in his room and I guess I just couldn't help myself."

"So is he packing?"

Gabriella watched Sharpay in the mirror as the mark began to fade. "He's built like a god, he has the perfect everything."

"God bless the army," Sharpay said in a low voice.

"There is this one thing though, I mean it small and all but he's hard to read,"

Sharpay paused to look at the progress of the mark and rubbed the area with her fingers a bit. "What do mean?"

"Last night he said that we shouldn't sleep together, then he follows me to my room and we sleep together and then after he get up and leaves in the middle of night but pause to cover me with a blanket." Gabriella looked in the mirror when Sharpay pulled away. "Thank you."

"No problem. So has he said anything that says he cares?"

"Not really. I mean I think he does but I get the feeling I'm just a job to him and he found a perk, he can have until he's done."

"Cut him off, see if he still sticks around." Sharpay sat back down and watched as Gabriella pulled on the purple top.

"What if he doesn't?" she said letting the top fall into place.

"Then we'll have ice cream and pizza and watch Titanic." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "It's different for us Gabs, when it comes to matters of the heart people like us can't take chances."

Gabriella slipped on the heels and smiled at her reflection before letting it fall into a sigh. "I hate show business."

"We all do, but if you wanna be a rock star it a small price."

Gabriella let out a low mumbled and looked in the mirror one more time before taking off the clothes.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked side by side as they made their way to the car body guards keeping the hound dogs at bay. Many of them were shouting questions about false rumors or upcoming concerts they wanted tickets to. Gabriella moved her bag into one hand as she dug in her pocket for the keys.

That was when Sharpay's arm came up to Gabriella chest and stopped her in her tracks. "Gabriella your car,"

Gabriella looked at the vandalize vehicle as the words whore were carved into the side doors and a piece of paper flapping in the windshield wiper. Someone had taken a bat to the frame to the windows to everything. Running up to the car Gabriella grabbed the note and looked at it closer to find it was a photograph. A photograph of her and Troy from last night her naked body exposed as Troy was bending between her legs. Flipping it over there was writing on the back.

Your nothing but a whore, how could you take something from us that was so pure and throw it away like this. I love you and I will show you that even though this has happened we can move past that and become the lovers that American has always wanted.

Gabriella flipped it over to look at the picture it had to have been taken in the room. Which mean he had to have been there in her room waiting for her when she was coming upstairs alone, before Troy stopped her.

Troy picked up the photo and looked at the image before looking away in annoyance. Gabriella was sitting in the living room with her father releasing a statement about her car. It was a just a disgruntled fan that's all, at least that's what her father was saying. Troy looked over to the bed where Cynthia lay sleeping under his coat. She just got off her flight a few hours ago and she was tired from the excitement. Troy re-crumpled the picture that Gabriella had given him. As far as he knew she hadn't shown it to anyone and Sharpay came in and went into the kitchen to mix a drink.

Troy looked over the files one more time at his desk, something wasn't right. The locks had been changed this afternoon there was no reporting of Gabriella going to store… how did he know she'd be there. Troy heard a knock at his door and he opened it letting Zeke inside. "Find anything?" Troy asked as he returned to his seat.

"Found finger partial finger prints in Gabriella room. Found one in the closet might be able to get a lead but I don't know." Zeke rubbed the back of his neck. "There are too many dead ends and so far we've come back full circle to where we started."

Troy let his shoulder sag down. "I want this jerk behind a steal bars."

There was another knock on the door and Taylor poked her head inside. "Sergeant theirs a call for you on the main line, there are also some things about tonight that I'd like to go over with you."

"Huh? How do like that I get of army and work five years behind a desk as leading detective and people still wanna talk to you." Zeke pushed his coat back to place his hands on his hips. "I can talk to you about tonight I've got the chief of police here who says I can have anything I need to catch this guy."

"I'll go out into the hall for the call."

Taylor stepped into the room and looked at the little girl on the bed. "Who is.."

"My niece," Troy said as he left the room only poking his head back into remind them to keep it PG.

Troy brought the phone to his ear, "Sergeant Bolton how may I help you?"

"I want you to know that I'm disappointed you don't trust me."

Troy brow arched and he looked around "Who is this?"

"It's cute that you brought her all the way over here for her spring break, really that's all the little girl wanted. At least that's what she told me when I talked to her."

"You stay away from Cynthia,"

"She isn't my concern, what would I want with a child come sergeant think about it can't be at two places at once can't protect both girls at the same time."

"So you brought Cynthia in to distract me."

"No I brought her in so you'll stop fucking my girlfriend, I promise you one more time I'll cut it off myself."

"She isn't your girlfriend and I cut yours off before you get an inch closer to mine."

"Well I don't know about you but I am looking forward tonight and I plan to be front row center."

"I'll be looking for you,"

"No I assure you I'll be least of your problems."

The line went dead and Troy slammed the phone down making his way down stairs to where Gabriella and a reporter discussed tonight's show with her father. "Mr. Montez I need to speak to you, right away sir."

Luis glared at Troy then at the reporter. "I'm sure my daughter can handle the interview from here." Placing a firm hand on Gabriella shoulder he gave it a good squeeze. "Make me proud."

Gabriella looked down and nodded as she looked back at the woman in front of her with a smile. "Always."

Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella as Luis made his way past him and into the next room. Before he turned into the next room Troy looked at the reporter who was jotting something down.

"There is a threat for tonight maybe something small maybe something big what are the chances of canceling?"

"Not a chance, this has been booked for five months and I think this is good for her image." Luis poured himself a small brandy.

"I think her life might be at danger."

"Then we hire more guards and tighten security at the main entrance." Luis brought the glass to his lips.

Troy crossed his arms. "I can protect as much as I can but once she's on stage I'm only assume I can't be up there standing in front of her."

"You can be on stage, suit up, wish granted."

"What?" Troy watched as Luis began to make his way up the stairs.

"You heard me, we'll find a spot for you on stage, back stage center stage where ever you want to be I'll make a few calls and buy more wands. It's a charity event not a state of the union." Troy placed a hand on his arm and Luis stopped to look Troy in the eye.

"As her bodyguard and as a U.S. Army soldier for America you touch her like that again and I'll break your hand." Troy was silent as his grip firm. "Let's try to be more fatherly and a little less asshole."

"I beg your pardon." Luis jerked his arm and Troy held stronger.

"Not begging, I'm telling."

Luis was quiet and Troy was determined. "Fine."

Troy nodded and let him go, going back to the kitchen as the reporter was wrapping up. "Why don't I walk you out?"

"Why thank you very much." Troy placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the front door. "So did you get anything good."

"Very, I'm sure I'm on to my next big story." she said hugging her purse closer. Troy pulled her into the next room and pull her purse away from her. "Hey,"

"United State Army Sergeant Troy Bolton," Troy pulled out her recorder and took the tape he placed it back in her purse and got the notebook he ripped out the page from earlier and then he handed it back. "Do understand that I can and will get you fired and erased of the journalistic map if you publish this story and Do understand that the information you got here today was nothing more than a disgruntled fan, most like teenagers who seen her talking to that Justin beaver kid the other day about tonight's show. Understood?" He said opening the front door.

"You can't do that its freedom of speech. People have the right to know."

"And I'm guessing you need a job. Seriously print the story I'll personally clear off your desk and charge you on slander and turn you into tabloid fables do you understand."

"Fine."

"Good." Troy shut the door as she turned to leave and he placed the tape in his back pocket.

He walked back into the kitchen to see Gabriella drinking from a blue mug. "She's gone."

"I hate reporters." She said rolling her shoulders. "They're like ticks that just grab hold and drain you of all energy."

"I'll be watching you from backstage."

"do you really think he'll try something tonight?" Gabriella put her mug down.

"Possible."

"Wonderful," Gabriella lifted her mug. "What about Cynthia,"

"I guess I'm going to ask Zeke to watch her backstage."

Troy watched as Gabriella took a sip of her drink. "You know last night was … I mean I think…I should have."

"Yeah you should have." Gabriella said placing her drink down. "From now on I'd prefer it if you checked rooms before I went in and if you'd stay after you fuck me."

Troy got a slight blush on his cheeks. "I think we shouldn't do that anymore."

"You said that last night." Gabriella took a step forward and placed her hand on his member. "You sure you want to give this up."

"Sex is just sex." He said in low voice, "I can give it up."

Gabriella felt a pinch in her chest and she looked away for a moment to look back up at him. "What about me?"

"I'll sure you'll be fine." Troy looked down at the table top. Gabriella was world famous, she was beautiful the idea of her being lonely or bored for a night was like saying world was still flat.

Gabriella let a smirk pull at her lips. "I'll be fine when you break." Gabriella wrapped her hand around his neck and she lifted herself up so her lips crashed into his her body arching into him as he kissed her back. The kiss felt like it lasted forever and at the same time it was over before either of them could register the moment.

"It's my job to keep you safe, I'm not going to break."

Gabriella let a small frown on her face as she hugged him. "I better go get ready for tonight." Pulling away from him she made her way out of the room leaving Troy behind.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't know guys; this isn't as fun as it use to be. I'm working on a Christmas story now and I will be finishing this one but I don't know some people take this too seriously and expect me to bang out flawless work. They expect me to write draft after draft or to share my story with them before I can even post it up. I'm tired of meeting everyone's expectations. I do this because I love stories, I love telling them. I know that writing has been a passion of mine but never a perfected art. Maybe I don't care enough or maybe I'm not a real writer … you guys are looking for something more and I'm not going to kill myself if I can't do it. It might be a long time before I put another story up. Might be never I'm not sure anymore, I'm just not proud of my writing. I just don't know.

Gabriella sat in her at the makeup counter in the back as she sat back in her chair and let the makeup artist do her job. Gabriella eyes wondered down to the girl standing beside them watching in trance. It was Cynthia, they hadn't talked since Troy introduced them earlier Cynthia had only uttered an awe hello, since then she been watching Gabriella and following her almost everywhere she was allowed to.

"So I'm betting your uncle doesn't let you were make up?" She said blinking as the woman pulled away from her eye lid.

"No."

"What about your mom, did you ever where her makeup?"

"Sometimes, when we played tea party," she said as her small fingers gripped the chair a little and she looked down at them.

"Well." Gabriella leaned forward and picked up a bottle of lip gloss. "Every girl should have lip gloss it's an essential."

Cynthia watched as Gabriella unscrewed the top and smiled "Put your lips like this," she instructed as the makeup woman leaned back to watch as she set up for Gabriella eyelashes.

Cynthia mimic Gabriella perching her lips like so, Gabriella dapped them lightly with the lightest color of pink. "The trick to good make up is not to look like your wearing any," She told her with a wink.

Cynthia looked in the mirror once Gabriella was done and she smiled at her glossy lips. "What song are you going to sing tonight?" she asked looking back at Gabriella.

"Something new," Gabriella smiled and sealed the bottle. "Why don't you keep this one, it looks great on you."

"Thank you." Cynthia took the bottle and smiled, "You're very pretty."

"Thank you, you're going to be a heart breaker," Gabriella looked back at the makeup girl and nodded for her to continue just then Sharpay walked in.

"There are a lot of people out there," she said coming walking past them and hanging up her outfit. "I short of nervous,"

Gabriella smiled and let out a huff of air as she calmly let the woman do her job. Sharpay turned around to face them and paused. "You must me Cynthia?"

Cynthia turned to look at Gabriella then back at Sharpay. "You guys are actually friends?"

"Best of the best," Sharpay said as she took off her shoes. "And you look a lot like your uncle." Sharpay smiled and noted the little girl Blue eyes and brownish hair.

"I have every CD you've ever made."Cynthia jumped up and down her over sized sweatshirt and jeans shuffling as she moved. "I sing in my room every morning to get ready for school just like you guys."

Sharpay smiled endearingly and then looked at Gabriella. "She's cute."

"My uncle has the greatest job ever!" Cynthia shrieked and waved her hands around.

Gabriella giggled alongside Sharpay.

"I thought I told you to wait with Zeke?" Troy voice entered the room as he held a clipboard and pen.

"Sorry."

"Oh we don't mind." Sharpay said quickly coming behind her to hold her to her body. "I was just telling Gabriella how cute she is."

"Yeah but if she starts talking you'll wanna give her back." Troy said lifting the ear piece out of his ear. "Cynthia these girls have a job to do."

"Please can I watch the show please?"

Troy looked at Cynthia then at Gabriella and Sharpay. His eyes nervously landed on his niece again.

"The show is pg." Gabriella said into the mirror.

"Alright, but you have to watch it with Zeke," He said pointing his finger behind him.

"Okay," Cynthia rolled her eyes and walked around him on her way to Zeke.

Troy looked back at the girls and nodded.

"She's cute," Sharpay said with a smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Thanks, now just remember first sign of trouble or any uncomforted feelings you get off the stage."

"I know." Gabriella leaned up to look in the mirror as the makeup lady finished also so she could watch Troy leave the room through the mirror.

"So what's going on between you and G.I. Joe?" Sharpay asked as soon as they were alone.

"He said he wants to stop," Gabriella looked down at her lap. "Part of me just thinks he's embarrassed,"

"About what?"

"Or ashamed, I don't know."

"Ella Montez, you on in five." A man stuck his head in the room and Gabriella nodded.

"I have to go, I'll see you after."

Sharpay frowned and nodded. "Alright."

Troy stood on the stage off to the side and out of the way. He watched as people walked around hustling and bustling to get things done Gabriella in the throes of people adjusting her outfit and hair. He watched as her purple tank top clung to her breast which were full and he closed his eyes as remember how heavy they were in his hands.

Somewhere in the distance the crowd roared and Troy came back to the present. His eyes scanning the crowd for any indication of someone who didn't belong. The lights shut off the music started and his attention shifted once again, Gabriella's voice in the darkness silenced the crowd.

(Circus Britney Spears)

_**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**_

The light came on casting Gabriella in light a top hat on her head a riding crop in her hands.

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show**

Dancers came out from everywhere around her in that instant the stage was filled with them circling around her slowly. ****

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  


The stage lit they lifted her she glided around the stage, Troy was memorized. Looking away from her pulling himself his eyes landed on Cynthia as she jumped up and down singing along to the music. Rolling his eyes a small smiled covered his lips.

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

The stage went silent and people roared and cheered Troy also clapped and turned to Zeke and Cynthia who were smiling and laughing. Zeke looked towards him and gave him a thumbs up.

Troy felt a hand on his shoulder and upon turning to towards the person he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right side.

"Tempt not a desperate man, for never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Voice was harsh in his ear barely heard over the noise of people cheering of every rejoicing Troy slowly dipped into a world of black.


	18. Chapter 18

To my readers: Thank you, thank you very much. I love you guys.

Gabriella paced back and forth in the hall as Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay all sat down on a bench. "He's going to fine," Zeke offered watching Gabriella wipe some of the mascara off her face.

"And if he isn't?" she said looking over at Cynthia who was sitting quietly down the hall with her father and a dozen body guards.

"Troy is a strong guy, he wouldn't leave her behind." Zeke replied looking down at hall at her as well.

Gabriella closed her eyes. What about her, would he gladly leave her behind? Get up and pack his things as soon as the release forms were signed. Gabriella took a deep breath men came and went from her life all the time why should he be different, why couldn't she look past tomorrow and not see her life without him. Gabriella nodded. "I thought he was going to come after me why hurt Troy?"

"Troy is your protector," Taylor said in a small voice. "I mean if this guy is as smart and old schools as you say he is then he thinking about this like chess game. He's clearing the path to the queen."

"I'm going to go make sure the security is holding the press where they should be." Sharpay got up and flipped her cell phone open. Gabriella watched her small frame wonder down the hall. Looking back at the door Gabriella let out a sigh and mumbled a silent prayer. A phone rang and Gabriella watched as Zeke opened his phone, his voice serious is demeanor different as he began to listen.

"No, I want all the blood from the scene tested, and I want the tapes from every camera someone had to see him." Zeke looked up at Gabriella and then got up himself to walk down the hall. "Send the information to the lab."

Gabriella looked back at the door then at Taylor. "Do you think he's ever going to stop?"

Taylor was silent for a moment. "No,"

The door opened and Gabriella turned instantly facing the doctor with hope.

"He'll be alright, he's going to need some bed rest and a little medication." The doctor smiled at Gabriella. "He lost a lot of blood so we'll keep him here for the night, make sure he's stable then we'll sign him out tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded. "Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged and opened the door for her. "The drugs are wearing off from surgery but he's alright."

"Thank you," Gabriella looked over at Taylor "Get Cynthia for me?"

"No problem,"

"Thanks," Gabriella nodded as she walked into the room. Gabriella paused by the door watching as a nurse fluffed his pillow and then adjusted his position so he was sitting up a little.

Troy winced from the pain and leaned back gently, as he let out a sigh he noticed Gabriella in the room. She was a sight for sore eyes; a vision of beauty, Troy held his breath for moment unable to think of anything to say. She looked like she'd been crying like she was stressed or worried. Troy smiled, she was worried about him. "I'm fine."

The nurse walked out of the room leaving them alone. "You're not fine you're in a hospital with stitches,"

"Minor details,"

Gabriella shoulders fell "God when I saw you fall to the floor I just… I don't know …"

"Did you see him?"

"Nobody did, it was all too dark and too many people to see him." Gabriella felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Troy."

"Come here,"

Gabriella walked over to him slowly, once she was by his side he took her hand. "This is not your fault, this is the fault of the job description, trust me I've been through worst."

"Are you still going to be my body guard?"

Troy nodded and Gabriella sniffled and then chuckled. "You're an idiot,"

The door opened and Cynthia came running in. "Troy!" she ran over to the bed jumping up on top of it to sit at the bottom. "Are you going to have a cool scar?"

"You bet." Troy said extending his arms "come on up here,"

She came up slowly to rest at his side so they were both facing Gabriella. "Did I ever mention that you have the coolest job in the world?"

"A few times." Troy chuckled; he looked up at Gabriella who was turning to leave and reached out to grab her hand. "Stay,"

"Yeah ella, please stay with us?" Cynthia smiled as she looked up at Gabriella.

"Alright," Gabriella smiled and pulled a chair up to the bed.

"Does it hurt?" Cynthia asked as she looked back at Troy.

"Not as much anymore," Troy leaned back and held her close. "Did you like the show?"

"It was the best up until the end when you were bleeding."

"Yeah, same for me," Troy hugged her close and then looked over at Gabriella. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, the show was good, and we were able to get you out of there during Sharpay's performance." Gabriella sighed. "Not a lot press now, but once the hospital records come to light there will be."

"I'll make sure you have body guards,"

"I'm more worried about Cynthia,"

"I'm not scared of the press, all they do is take pictures and lie about things," She said leaning into Troy.

"That they do," Gabriella smiled as she looked from Troy to his niece. "How about me, Cynthia and Sharpay have a slumber party tonight?"

"Super cool!" Cynthia jerked up, Troy winced.

"We could paint our nails, do our hair and talk about boys?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Now I'm worried." Troy said looking over at her.

"We'll keep it pg," she offered with a smile.

"Keep it g." Troy said with a warning look.

"Yes sir!" Gabriella saluted and Troy laughed as he snuggled Cynthia closer. "Be good for Gabriella alright?"

"I will," Cynthia smiled and gave him a hug. "Wait until I go back to school and tell everyone about my slumber party with Ella and Sharpay! They won't even believe it but I'll tell them."

"Well this means we'll just have to take lots of pictures won't we." Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled as he looked at her his hand itching to touch her, to caress her face, to kiss her lips, to do something. Then as if she read his mind she reached her and to his and pulled it to her lips with both hands. "Let's give Troy some rest; we'll come get him tomorrow."

"Alright," Cynthia gave him a hug and he hugged her back as she slid off the bed Troy looked over at Gabriella, "Thank you for this,"

"It's not a problem, just relax and get better," she said leaning down and placing a small kiss on his lips.

Troy felt warm as he watched them both leave through the door. Troy looked down at the tubes flowing medicine into his body, so much for a just a simple babysitting job. Troy chuckled to himself as he reached for the phone on the night stand. A few moments later Zeke appeared. "Do you really think a slumber party is a good idea right now?"

"With fifty guards surrounding the house and you in my room watching the camera's I think it's a great idea," Troy smirked.

"And you just assume I'm free?"

"Hot date with the agent?"

"As a matter of fact," Zeke said tucking his hands in his pockets. "It's fine, she canceled. I'll be there."

Troy nodded and looked around the room then back at Zeke, "Tempt not a desperate man, for never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

"What?" Zeke hands came out of his pockets and a grin came over his face. "a little too much medical Drugs?"

"It's the last thing I heard him say in my ear." Troy bit his lip and then looked back down at his hands. "Son of bitch caught me off guard."

"Happens to the best of us, doesn't mean anything you didn't think you were a target." Zeke shrugged. "What's important is that we catch this guy before he locks on to Cynthia or Gabriella."

"I want that asshole in a cage so small he has to sleep in his own piss." Troy closed his eyes and flash back raced across his mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just the drugs messing with my mind," Troy shrugged it off. "Sometimes I get flash backs every now and again. Medicine makes it stronger."

"How bad are the flashes?"

"Nothing I can't handle,"

"Nothing you can't handle or something you think you deserve?"

Troy let out a sigh and looked up at Zeke with a sigh. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Maybe I should let you get some rest."

"I think I'm in love with Gabriella."

"I think he stabbed you in the brain dude… she unattainable,"

Troy leaned back in his bed. "I don't think so."

"Really," Zeke walked over to the window and opened the blinds and the window to unmask the chanting and screaming from the street. "Gabriella isn't like other girls Troy, all she has to do is point at some random guy and she has a boyfriend for the night."

"Well I know for fact that she likes me."

"She likes you today." Zeke shrugged shutting the window. "She's a pop star on her way to becoming international pop star, I mean Brittney Spears went through the body guard faze too,"

"You're wrong," Troy crossed his arms. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"You're nuts." Zeke walked over to the door. "Security is surrounding the building and theirs two guards at the door, call if you need me till then get some sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sometimes I get a good feeling  
I get a feeling that I never, never had before  
And I got to tell you right now  
I believe, I really do believe that  
**_

Gabriella pushed back the closet curtain and snag into the brush as Cynthia stood up on the bed laugh while Sharpay turned up the music.

Gabriella -**Something's got a hold on me  
**Sharpay**-(Oh, it must be love)  
**Gabriella**-Something's got a hold on me right now child  
**Sharpay**-(Yeah, it must be love)**_  
_

Cynthia jumped off the bed grabbing the remote to the television and singing into that as the girls sang to an invisible audience.

___**Let me tell you now  
I never felt like this before  
Something's got a hold on me that won't let go  
I believe I'd die if I only could  
I sure feel strange, but I sure feel good  
I said, Oh yeah  
It must be love  
**_Cynthia filled in_** - (You know it must be love)**__  
_

The girls laughed and sang as they twirled around each other with Fabrics and hats on.

_**Let me tell you now  
Something's got a hold on me  
(Oh, it must be love)  
Something's got a hold on me right now child  
(Yeah, it must be love)**_

Let me tell you now  
I got a feeling, I feel so strange  
Everything about me seems to have changed  
Step by step, I got a brand new walk  
I even sound sweeter when I talk  
I said, Oh yeah  
It must be love  
(You know it must be love)

Cynthia climbed on the bed and started jumping and dancing. _****_

Let me tell you now  
My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light  
I shake all over, but I feel alright  
I never felt like this before  
Something's got a hold on me that won't let go  
I never thought it could happen to me  
My heart was heavy when in misery  
I never thought it could be this way  
Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me

___**I said Oh yeah  
It must be love  
(You know it must be love)  
Yeah he walks like love  
(Yeah he walks like love)  
And he talks like love  
(And he talks like love)  
Makes me feel alright  
(Makes me feel alright)  
In the middle of the night  
(In the middle of the night)  
Na na na na!**_

As soon as they all fell onto the bed Gabriella heard a knocking at the door and called for the person to come in. one of the men dressed in black smiled. "Pizza's here ladies." Gabriella was the first one up but Cynthia was the first one with a slice and Gabriella smiled as the little girl sat down and ate the pizza. Sharpay smiled as well and Gabriella took a moment to look at her friend and take in her appearance, she was happier, hungrier and something about her was glowing, Gabriella paused. Sharpay looked up from whipping Cynthia's face and caught Gabriella's stare.

"Who wants to watch ghost busters?" Gabriella said in an excited voice that made Cynthia squeal. Gabriella got up for the remote and after a few buttons the wall on the right opened up and a tv appeared in the wall.

"I want one of those," Cynthia said walking over to it.

Gabriella smiled and put the move in settling down next to Sharpay as Cynthia lay on her tummy a little in front of them. After a few moments into the movie Gabriella looked over at Sharpay.

"When?"

Sharpay began to turn red. "I found out yesterday but with everything going on I really didn't think now was a good time?" She shrugged.

"Chad knows?"

"He wants to get married," Sharpay voice was low.

"Are you going to say yes?" Gabriella said in a serious tone. "I mean you have to,"

Sharpay looked down and then back up at the tv. "I don't know?"

"He makes you happy, you look happy, why not?" Gabriella sat up to with a smile; she was going to be an aunt.

"Camera's, tabloids, my career." Sharpay placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm terrified."

"Change isn't always a bad thing; it might be great for you."

"How many rock stars are out there with a family?" Sharpay said with a raise brow. "Better yet how many families have been tore apart because of the biz?"

Gabriella furrowed her brow and looked at Cynthia as she laid there in her innocence singing along to the opening. "We're role models Shar, if we can't show them how to become adults who will?"

"Everybody Love Raymond?"

Gabriella lifted her pillow and hit her softly in a playful manner and they both giggled.

"What about you and Mr. Bodyguard?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I think love him."

"And…."

"And that's about it, I mean he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to put up with this." Gabriella waved her hand around in thin air and shrugged her shoulders. "Concerts, fancy dinners and all that, I don't know?"

Sharpay let out a sigh. "So here we are both waiting to live a normal life knowing that it'll never really be normal."

"At least you know he loves you back," Gabriella offered with a small smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and her father's voice from the other side. "Ella, a word." Gabriella got up and went to the door leaving Sharpay and Cynthia in the room alone. "Yes," she said once she was out in the hall.

"Care to explain this to me?" He said holding up pictures of Troy and Gabriella together in her bed. Their bodies linked together in a way that upon seeing it made Gabriella cheeks burn.

"Dad, I-"

"What were you thinking!" he crumbled the image and threw it to the ground. "Why are you punishing me? After all I do for you, you're just going to let it crash and burn over some stupid little army brat."

"But we-"

"Your nothing but foolish child making adult mistakes and in no time you're going to end up like your mother." Luis turned and started to walk up the stairs. "I've had it, that's it." He looked back at her. "The solider is fired. Tomorrow you will be going to a charity event with a male friend of my choice and you will pull your act together no matter what is going on in your personal life."

Gabriella went to speak and her father threw up his hand. "Tomorrow I want them out." he pointed towards the room. "You're no longer allowed visitors, you will do as I say or I will strip you of everything we have worked for and turn you back into the clueless child your mother left behind." With that he continued up the stairs and Gabriella felt the sting of tears on her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to move she could only stare at the darkness left at the bottom of the stairs.

The door slammed from above and Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself against the chilled air in the hall. Security guard looked at her with pity, some with shame, others tried to pretend they didn't see her at all, but Gabriella knew they saw. She knew they could see her, and she began to walk down the hall needing the distance from everyone the space. She had to become unattached, she had to believe that nothing in her world existed because as soon as she started to develop her father would take everything away.

Gabriella felt and hand come over her face, before she could react a smell took over her senses. Sleep seeped into her body and with all her might she wanted to scream but all she could do was shut her eyes. The world went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

His cell phone rang and Troy winced as he stretched to pick it up. "Hello," he said as he pushed himself up in the bed.

"Troy? This is Zeke, is Gabriella there?"

Troy sat up straight and quickly shut the television off. "What do mean?"

"She's not here Troy, I've check the cameras there no sign of her," Zeke voice was frustrated and he could hear people shuffling around in the background.

Troy pushed the blanket back and unhooked the tubes running his body. "I'm on my way."

"Troy, you have to stay there," Zeke said with a sigh.

"The hell I do," Troy got himself off the bed and walked over to his clothes.

"Troy you're off the case Luis fired you."

Troy grunted and pulled up his pants. "What?"

"He got pictures of you and ella in the an un marked envelope."

Troy hung up the phone and pulled the hospital gown off his body and reached for his shirt and gun. Walking into the empty hall he looked for any staff and made a run for the door.

Gabriella was slowly coming too, her body felt heavy and she felt so cold. When she opened her eyes she was looking at a concrete ceiling her hands up above her head. Looking around she noticed she was in a room with no windows. There was something in her mouth and she barely breathe through her nose.

"You're awake."

Gabriella looked down to see figure standing in a doorway at the other end of the room. She pulled on her arms to hear the clinking of chains and the sound made her panic.

"Don't even try it honey, I've made sure your safe and secure." The voice was deep and Gabriella felt a tear running down her cheek.

Troy came through the front doors, his gun in hand, "I want to see the tapes."

"What is he doing here?" Luis came into the room his finger pointing at Troy. "I want you out of here god damn it."

Troy ignored him and started up the stairs to his room where the camera's were, Luis following him and a few guards on their tail. Once Troy was in the room Zeke hung up the phone and looked over at him. "I have men at the apartment they say it's empty."

"I want you out your fired." Luis said again in a louder voice.

Troy sat down in the chair and started adjusting camera feed and rewinding tapes.

"Did you hear me you little shit." Luis came into the room and went to grab Troy's hand. On the instant Troy drew his gun and placed it on Luis's temple. All movement, voices and commotion froze and all attention was on him.

"I don't give a shit what you have to say, in the next 48 hours the only thing on my mind is finding your daughter, touch me again and I'll put a bullet so far into your skull you're going to be a vegetable for the rest of your life." Troy cocked the gun and Luis squeezed his eyes shut and held up his hands.

"I don't want any trouble."

"I am the leading officer on this case, I am a sergeant major of U.S. army, I don't give a fuck if you think your gun is bigger than mine I can shoot you faster than you can draw it, I don't care how much training you had because I've been left out in the middle of the dessert and I have found my way back to American soil." Troy pushed Luis towards the door into the hands of the guards. "Put him in a room with Cynthia and I want that door locked with six guards inside. I want people looking for basements or attic's anything in a five mile radius chances are he didn't go that far. His mo is home invasions he'd want to make a safe place a living nightmare." Troy looked over at Zeke who nodded and motioned for people to start moving.

Troy turned back to the tv screens.

"You happy now, you've officially proved your dick is the biggest one in the room," Zeke said placing his cell phone on the table top.

Gabriella found she was able to move her legs bringing them up under her she was able to sit up her arms now down in front of her still gagged and chained but better adjusted to her surroundings. It was dirty and small the room had a table filled with tools that made Gabriella cringe she could only imagine what he was going to use them for and the thought of it made her sick. The door opened again and she jerked afraid that this was the moment he was going to kill her.

"I need a picture for my collection." The voice said, "I hope you don't mind, just a little something to remember you by."

Gabriella stood still as the man jumped on to bed, "I do say this is very bouncy." He said holding up the camera. "Alright just give me that million dollar smile and show me how happy you are that we're finally together."

Gabriella let out a sob and he slowly let the camera come down. "Are you not happy?" When Gabriella didn't speak the man came closer to her face, his skin was almost a golden brown. Gabriella almost didn't want to look but knew that she had to. "I bet your wondering what I'm going to do?"

Gabriella nodded.

"It's a secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you sooner." He laughed as he got off the bed turning around to snap a fast picture. "A rose by any other name would still be a rose, you and I have a real romance not that muscles freak. And I forgive you for your sins, even though you don't forgive me I forgive you."

Gabriella began to cry uncomfortably as he shut the door behind him. She hated being alone in the dark.

Troy watched as the one screen never moved. "This one has been tampered with it's the same image on repeat, this is where he got her." Troy looked over at Zeke, "This is taking too long."

"We'll find her Troy we have every detective working right now on locations." Zeke crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Is there any where she might have mentioned felt safe."

Troy thought for a long time. "I don't know she only mentioned her room or this stupid little bar."

"Bar?"

"Yeah," Troy was silent, "The bar has a basement," Troy got up from his seat. "I need back up it's a small bar two blocks down from the hospital."

Zeke got up and followed. "This is Zeke Baylor requesting back up," Zekes voice echoed as they raced downstairs to the car.

Gabriella tugged at her chains harder, every attempt to break free, her arms were swollen her mouth dry, raw, and filled with blood. Tears came down her face as the door opened and the man came back inside the room.

"We're finally all alone," the man removed his mask and pulled a chain from the ceiling. Gabriella looked at her attacker in fear and humiliation. It was the camera guy from before, the one who had tried to mic her sweater. "I have chosen to forgive you Gabriella." He sat down on the edge of the bed and she squealed as she bunched up closer to the top.

"I'm going to remove you gag, these are concrete walls, the chance of someone hearing you scream isn't likely." After a moment of him staring at her he lurched forward and removed the gag from her mouth. Gabriella coughed and heaved in air, her lips were split and torn apart from the dryness of being gag. "Let me get you some water,"

Gabriella watched him as he poured a glass of water from a sink nearby, she could make out that she was in a basement of some kind but she couldn't tell where. "Where are we?" it was harsh, rough and it almost hurt making a sound but she spoke.

"Now, now, drink up we would want that voice of yours to be ruined." The man held the glass to her lips and Gabriella hesitated before taking a sip from the glass. "Good girl." She watched as he placed the glass to the side and then rested his eyes back on her body. His hand rested on her leg and slowly traveled up. "You have the body of a goddess." Gabriella pulled her away and the man reached for her and yanked her down. Gabriella let out a scream as the man climbed on top of her and straddled her. The man pulled out a knife from his behind his back, the blade gleamed in the dim light of the basement and its edges looked sharpened in that instant Gabriella stopped screaming.

"Now this is only going to hurt a lot." The man said pushing up her shirt. "We have to mark you with the gift of love so you can be cleansed for that evil man who wanted to steal you from me."

Guns blazing and at top speed Troy and Zeke entered the bar. Screams and people scattered everywhere.

"Police we have probable cause to search your basement." Zeke held up the badge and the bartender nodded. Troy lead the way and waited only a moment as the old man opened the lock on the door. When Troy was cleared he opened the door gun up and all his training in affect. Something was wrong, there was a smell in the air, Gabriella perfume, Troy looked around the basement filled with alcohol and cleaning equipment and there in the middle of the room was a stool with a note on it. Troy walked over as Zeke told everyone to search the perimeter.

"Dude what is it?"

Troy opened the note and attached to it was a picture of Gabriella tied to a bed she was dirty, half naked and she was crying. Troy became numb pushing every feeling he had to the side, now was not the time to be emotional.

_**Nice guess, but you don't know her like I do. -Romeo**_

"Wow, if you want to go back and let me deal with this asshole-" Zeke placed a hand on Troy shoulder.

"This is the basement of a residential area."

"What?" Zeke looked up at Troy.

"This is a basement, in someone's home, look at the low ceiling, the sink in the back ground the pipes along the ceiling, no stock or supply." Troy opened his phone. "And I know exactly where that is."

"Where?"

"The house in her newest video," on an instant Troy notified the men outside to direct location. While their team evacuated the bar, Troy looked around the room for any other clues one last time and darted up the stairs.

"How sure are you that this basement is the one?" Zeke asked as they sped down the street, "We only have one shot at this,"

"He took her to the set of her video I know it."

"Troy if you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong." Troy looked out into the street.

Gabriella felt the blade slicing into her skin as he finished his work, she didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to give up either but as he sat on top of her hand tied over her head, and there was little she could do. The pain stung as he leaned down to blow on it, he'd carved a heart into her abdomen. "Now for us to finally be together,"

Gabriella spit on him and he jerked back. After the shock wore off he leaned down to her face with his knife still dripping blood pointed at her mouth. "Don't make me stitch up that pretty mouth of yours, be a shame if you couldn't scream."

"I'm not going to scream," she said in a low voice back to him.

"Oh, I'll make you scream," he said leaning back up. "That's the problem with you women, your weak and you always scream." He shifted bringing his weight off of her a little bit and resting at the bottom. "We have to tie your feet up, I want to be as deep as possible," Gabriella took advantage of his position and she shot her knee up as hard as she could.

"Son of a bitch." He winced and leaned to the side Gabriella brought up her leg and swung it hitting him in the head. "That's enough." The man cried and grabbed hold of her feet. "You want to act like a bitch, I'll fuck you like one." He flipped her over and Gabriella winced as her arms pulled on the chain.

The load bang of the door opening made both him and her jump in surprise, the sound of a gunshot made Gabriella eyes shut tight. The man got off of her and Gabriella gently pulled herself out of the position he put her in.

Troy stared at the man as he whipped out his blade and pointed it at Gabriella temple. Gabriella instantly stopped moving. "Put the gun down or I'll kill her."

"Shoot him." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes.

"I'll cut her face off," he moved putting Gabriella in a head lock and Troy fired. Gabriella flinched as the blade nick her forehead as his body fell to the ground. The room went silent. "Suspect shot, twice once in the shoulder again in the head." Troy said, as the men behind him began to enter the room Troy hurried to the bed and examined the chains holding her to the wall. "Check for a key."

Gabriella looked up into his Blue eyes as he looked down into her brown eyes. It was as if an angel was sent down in the form of this man to save her. Her eyes watered and she choked back on tears, the sound of his voice made her feel safe as he wrapped his arms around her before letting her free. The weight of her arms fell and Troy gathered her up lifting her from the bed. "I got you."

It was the last thing Gabriella heard before she allowed herself to black out.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella sat in her vanity chair looking at the image in mirror. Her hair was cut, blow dried and every strand in the perfect place. Four days ago she woke up in hospital bed alone, no signs of anyone. No signs of Troy. Her father was persistent that tonight she'd make an appearance a charity dinner. Told her it would be good if people saw her up and bout as if nothing had happened at all. Standing up her ball gown drifted to the floor and all around her. The door opened and her father walked in. "I told you, you'd look stunning, your date is here. He's a very well known movie star, someone with a better image, more suitable to our new image."

Gabriella nodded no feeling left inside her to care or protest. Her world went back into the same routine. Her father held up his hands. "Hold on your scar is showing." He said reaching around her to the vanity. "We want these pictures on the front page, remember to smile."

Gabriella bit her lip as she let her father cover the scar on her forehead. He was wearing a tux. "Now if everything get to be too much let me know and we'll get you back home."

Gabriella nodded again. With that they left and Gabriella was silent the entire way there. Her heart in her chest beating steady as she watched things pass by in the window, her father and her date talked about sports and movies. Gabriella shifted in her seat.

"Don't wrinkle the dress dear," Her father said as he winked at her.

When it was time to get out of the car Gabriella followed suit along the runway of photographers and people waving signs and flowers. Microphones were pushed in her face, flashes were everywhere she turned. Once inside Gabriella sighed in relief that the worst was over. They mingled she mostly nodded and smiled. Her father did the talking and Gabriella looked into the crowd, lost, alone, and heartbroken.

A hand took hold of hers and Gabriella turned to see Chad's face. Her smile faded and she mentally kicked herself. "I'm sorry."

"Think you can sneak away," he whispered.

Gabriella nodded and turned back to her father and date. "I'm going to use the little girl's room." it was almost as if she'd said nothing, no one even looked in her direction. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and turned to follow Chad. Sharpay was seated at a table off to the side and her face lit up at the sight of her best friend. The girls hugged and Gabriella held her like a life line.

"Oh my god, I almost died not knowing if you were alright," Sharpay leaned back and looked Gabriella over. "Not a scar on you,"

"There are scars," Gabriella said looking around the room. "Trust me,"

They both sat down and Sharpay lifted her hand to flash a shining diamond ring. "Well I thought you might like some good news."

Gabriella smiled and looked back at Chad who chuckled. "When is the wedding?"

"I don't yet I was hoping to talk it over with my maid of honor," she said looking at Gabriella with a smile.

Gabriella smiled and went to accept but she stopped midway. "I can't"

"Why not?" Sharpay said in a low voice.

"My father wants me to change my image, become less attached to my old life" Gabriella said placing quotes around old life.

"Fuck him, he isn't you, he's just a manger."

Gabriella was silent, "I can't, he's my father."

"So you'll give up on friendship and true love because your father tells you to?" Sharpay said with a concerned expression. "Where is the girl from last week, the one who was taking charge, getting down to living her own life."

"She was kidnapped and used as a play toy for five hours." Gabriella said in a harsh tone.

"Gabriella that wasn't your fault none of that was, you had no control over that situation, but you do have control over what you do now."

Gabriella looked down at the table cloth. "He fired Troy."

"He's staying in a hotel room with Zeke. They had to wrap up the case." Chad said leaning forward. "I think he's going back to the army to finish his tour." He opened his phone and made a call.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you, when he brought you to the ER that night he wouldn't let anyone but a doctor get near you, he put a gun to your father's head to find you, and in the process he popped all his stitches." Sharpay took Gabriella by the hands. "A man doesn't do all that because it's his job; he does it for the woman he loves."

Chad leaned and hung up his phone. "Zeke said he's on his way to the airport, he just left."

Gabriella shook her head. "Maybe it's better this way?" she said looking over at Sharpay.

"Do you love him or not?" Sharpay said in a more aggressive tone."He brought you back to life when you were at your worst he save you in more ways than one. You can't let all of that go to waste just to fall back into the same spiral of your father's commands."

"Ella." her father voice barked and Gabriella jerk as she looked up at him. "I told you to stay away from her. She's nothing but a pregnant has been, she the very reason all this has happened."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay who rolled her eyes and stood quite.

"They don't know what's best for you." He took hold of her arm and pulled Gabriella from the seat.

Gabriella pulled back stood up on her own. "Fuck you."

People around them went quite and her father eyes went wide. "Ella."

"My name is Gabriella, and you're fired."

Her father straightened out. "Now hold on a minute."

"No, I want you out of my house and out of my life, you're the reason there was a stalker in the first place, none of this was ever my choice. You're the reason he got into the house and the reason he got to me." Gabriella held up a finger. "You're nothing, but asshole and arrogant prick."

"And a bad father," Sharpay added. "You want her to be as miserable as you are."

"This is between me and my daughter," Luis raises a finger to Sharpay. "Take your hippie nonsense somewhere else."

"Don't talk to my fiancé like that," Chad got up from his seat and stepped in front of the girls. "Or my new client."

"Ella," her father voice was low and he glared at her as she stood behind Chad.

Gabriella smiled as she tapped Chad on the shoulder. "How fast can you get me to that airport?"

"Cars already in back," he said motioning for her and Sharpay to go. "I got this."

The girls took off on and left Chad and her father behind.

Troy looked up at the flight times and then at his ticket. Cynthia was safely back at school, with pictures and autographs all thanks to Sharpay and Taylor. A small smile came across his lips, at least she was happy. He shifted his duffel bag on to his shoulder and walked over to the gate. Zeke and Taylor were going out tonight on their first official date. Troy decided it was time to go back, best leave now before any other reminders came around from Gabriella. Zeke was right, Troy was there for a job, and he let the job get the best of him. Gabriella was going to be fine, she was safe and probably at that big dinner thing Zeke and Taylor were attending tonight. He got in line and waited as people got check to go on the flight. His mind wondered to thoughts of Gabriella and what she was doing now. He turned off his cell phone and put it in his bag.

Gabriella pushed the doors to the airport open her hands lifting her dress as she ran past the front desk.

"Miss you need a boarding pass!" the lady from the counter picked up the phone and called security.

Her hair was fluttered around her as she weaved through people left and right making her way to the flight board. The flight to Washington, was boarding Gabriella heart thudded in her chest harder and Sharpay's voice screamed from behind her. "Gabriella he's at the gate 12!"

Gabriella turned to look in the direction Sharpay was pointing and she looked through the windows and glass walls to see that sure enough Troy was in line to board the plane. "I got to get to that gate." Gabriella seen security coming her way and she took off running, her dress shuffling around her. Slipping past people she zig zaged making it harder to follow her. Her heart was in her throat as she came to the lines of airport security. Two men came up beside her and grabbed her. Her heart fell into her shoes and they pulled her aside.

"Miss you're going to have to come with us."

Troy looked at his watch and then at the line of people before him. A woman behind him smiled. "What brought you here to LA solider?"

"Work," Troy said with a small smile. "I'm on my way back."

"How long until your home."

"Year and half," Troy said with a grim look. "Got a little girl waiting on me," he said pulling out a picture of Cynthia."

"I bet she misses her father very much,"

Troy didn't correct the woman, he didn't feel the need to discuss his life story with strangers instead he said thank you.

"I have three of my own," She said with smile. "Their waiting on me back home with my husband. Are you married?"

"No," Troy took a deep breath all dreams of happiness faded away, he needed to get his head on straight get back to work and focus on giving him and Cynthia a better life. Troy was next in line, he gave the lady his ticket and she smiled. "Have a good flight Mr. Bolton."

"Thanks." Troy made his way to the down the boarding tunnel, when a voice from behind him called him.

"Hey, G.I. Joe!"

Troy turned to see Gabriella standing with two airport guards behind her.

"You just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

Troy let out a laugh. "Nice dress," he began to walk towards her.

"There's a fine line between love and hate you know, after all we been though," she shook her head. "Wouldn't be right for you to just leave me here, all unprotected like this."

Troy stopped and they both stared at each other in silence. Then Troy spoke, "Why are you really here?"

"Because I love you and if you get on that plane you might as well rip my heart out and take it with you."

Troy began to walk this time quicker and Gabriella took off on a run, jumping into his arms. Troy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her spinning for a moment before setting her back on the ground. "I love you too."

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?" she said looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"One condition."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "There's always a condition with you."

"Marry me," he said, gasps from on lookers rumbled around them and Gabriella smiled as she looked up into his blues eyes.

"Only if you're a really good kisser." She said as she placed her hands on his chest.

Troy leaned down and placed his lips on hers, the fusions of their passions took over and Gabriella gave herself to him. A picture flashed and people all over the world witness an act of true love as the announcement of their engagement graced the cover of every magazine.

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
